


On Greener Shores

by SarahoftheRomanIsles23



Category: Cricket RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M, Marnus is a Prince
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:10:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 24,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23910508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahoftheRomanIsles23/pseuds/SarahoftheRomanIsles23
Summary: HIGH FANTASY AUSet in a fictional fantasy world where Marnus is a prince, soon to be king, but for that, he needs to find a consort by the end of 6 months. Mitch, Joe and Jos are Marnus' most trusted advisors and best friends. Steve, Pat, Mitchell and Tim are simple villagers. An unexpected adventure in a forest makes sparks fly between Marnus and Steve and Steve is offered a chance to travel to the Capital and compete for Marnus' hand. Throw in a sinister power brewing in the dungeons and a prophecy and you've got this story.
Relationships: Jimmy Anderson/Michael Clarke, Jos Buttler/Joe Root, Marnus Labuschagne/Steve Smith, Mitch Marsh/Pat Cummins
Comments: 28
Kudos: 6





	1. Well Met by Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> This story is entirely fictional. Everything written in here is the result of my imagination. This is my first time writing an AU, so please be kind? 
> 
> Enjoy reading!

**On Greener Shores- **

**Chapter 1- Well Met by Moonlight**

"Steven Peter Devereaux Smith!" screamed a thoroughly irate Tim Paine as he marched across the fields, several plump chickens scattering out of his way in alarm. 

The younger boy, who had just alighted from a roan stallion looked up, startled. 

"Where have you been?" scowled Tim, hands on his hips. "May I remind you that it is barely seven in the morning?" 

"Jesus, Timmy, keep your hair on," said Steve wearily. "I went hunting," he explained as he unslung his bulky bag from his shoulder and held it open for Tim to see. 

Tim rifled through its contents, coming up with several turkeys, pheasants, wild geese, ducks, chickens, rabbits and surprisingly, a red fox. There was also a hodgepodge of assorted herbs and fragrant flowers. 

"Good kill today, " Tim grinned appreciatively, thumping Steve on the back. "That'll fetch a fine price at the market. Couple that with the eggs, milk, bread and cakes and add it to the remaining week's money; we might have enough to buy ourselves new coats for the winter. I declare, our old ones are so frayed and worn out that they'll be used as rags soon enough." 

Steve hummed in agreement. 

"Well, I'm just baking a fresh batch of bread," continued Tim. "Steve, do be a dear and milk the cows and collect the eggs for me." 

Steve nodded. He walked towards the cowshed, pausing only to pick up some rusted buckets lying nearby. 

The cowshed was deliciously cool and constantly smelt of straw and hay. It housed five cows: a white one called Ivory, a black one called Ebony, a brown one called Coco, a magnificent red one named Ruby and a dear little black and white one called Bessie. 

"Hello," crooned Steve, stroking Coco, who was nearest. "You missed me?" 

Coco mooed happily, flicking her wet tongue all over Steve's face. "Alright, alright," he laughed. "I missed you too!" 

Coco's reply was another moo, echoed by the rest of the cows. 

"I missed the rest of you too," amended Steve, a grin playing across his lips. 

After milking the cows and conversing with them, Steve collected the eggs, scattering food for the hens while he was at it. 

He met Tim just as he was loading the dead animals, herbs, flowers, milk barrels and eggs into the back of his buggy. 

"Here," said Tim, thrusting a bread basket and a tray full of iced muffins into his hands. "That is freshly baked bread and those are iced muffins." 

"And that is the horse and this is the buggy and this is the farm," Steve deadpanned. "I can see perfectly well Timmy, thank you very much." 

"I know that," replied Tim, rolling his eyes to the heavens, but his lips twitched in spite of himself. "I do have a point, and if you let me make it, I will. Now, where was I? Ah, yes, I was telling you about the cupcakes. That icing is from Black tower, the Capital, and I purchased it from the nice merchant who was here a few days ago in exchange for some eggs and a chicken. It definitely deserves more coin than some paltry twelve-fifteen. Charge it at around thirty." 

"Right-o!" said Steve brightly, jumping into the driver's seat and spurring the horse forward. 

Half an hour later, Steve was veering off the road to tie his horse to a pole in front of a cosy shop with a steepled roof. It was a beautiful morning in the village with young sunrays peering through feathery white clouds in a cornflower blue sky. The local village market was a busy and bustling place, with a wide road of cobblestone for the wagons and carriages and carts bisecting it into two parts. Hawkers and vendors cried out their wares at the top of voices and the shoppers bargained with them.

"Morning Steve!" greeted a jolly voice as Steve unlocked the shop and started to unload his wares. 

Steve straightened up, brushing his wild blonde waves out of his blue eyes to find his best friend Pat Cummins, a tall, strapping youth with floppy brown hair and sapphire eyes parking his buggy and tying his horse to the pole outside the shop next to Steve's. "Morning, Patty. How're you?" 

"Good as always," replied Pat, shrugging. "You?" 

"As good as I've ever been." 

"Gah!" cursed Steve a few moments later, wrestling with the large container of milk he was trying to unload. Some of the milk sloshed out, creating a puddle on the road. "Crap. Give me a hand, Patty!" 

"Sure," chuckled Pat. Together, they managed to heft the barrel into the shop. Steve efficiently cleaned up the spilt milk while Pat helped him unload the rest of his goods. 

Steve and Pat were the best of friends. Their unlikely friendship had begun in middle school when Pat had defended Steve from a group of bullies. Ever since then they had been inseparable. Steve would help Pat with his school work and Pat would help Steve with his swordplay and archery. Both boys had passed out of school with top marks in almost every subject. However, in spite of such skills, their families were poor and the boys were forced to work odd jobs to make ends meet. 

Steve and Tim owned a small farm where they kept chickens and cows. Steve used to hunt for game and both edible and medicinal plants in the forest on the outskirts of the village. Their livelihood made by selling such food products at their shop. In the evenings Steve tutored children in all school subjects while Tim worked in a fast-food joint. 

Pat, on the other hand, was the owner of the local bookstore that sold both novels and textbooks. Later, he worked as a martial arts instructor for teenagers. In the summer holidays when children had their vacations Steve, Tim and Pat worked as waiters at a dingy restaurant. 

All three boys were saving up to eventually shift to the Capital.

Almost as soon as Steve's shop was open, the customers started streaming in. 

As Steve stubbornly haggled the price of the cakes with a squat, little gentleman, he noticed his other best friend, Mitchell Starc, jogging down the street, wearing a maroon jacket and jaunty cap. 

"Hey, listen, Stevie, " he said quietly. " I need you to do me a favour."

"What is the favour?" asked Steve carefully. Mitchell's 'favours' usually meant assistance with some trick or prank, that resulted in several furious villagers chasing the trio with handy weapons like pans, brooms and dusters. Mitchell always came up with the idea of the prank and Pat acquired the necessary materials. Steve occasionally offered some inputs, but the other two mainly relied upon him to get them out of trouble with his blond locks, angelic blue eyes and overall innocent face.

"What is it now?" Pat called over from his shop. "Mitchell, if you have come up another brilliant idea to prank Ricky Ponting, then the answer is no. I still haven't forgotten the clobbering he gave us the last time we switched his shampoo with blue hair dye." He grimaced slightly in remembrance. 

"That was genius, " chortled Mitchell. "The look on his face when he found out his precious hair was blue was absolutely priceless! But currently I have no ideas of tormenting Ricky."

"What do you want then?" questioned Steve, his interest piqued. 

Mitchell suddenly turned a splendid shade of crimson. "Er... I mean... er... I... Do you know Alyssa Healy?" he blurted out loudly, making several passersby twist their necks around in astonishment.

"Yes, " replied slowly, not really seeing where Mitchell was going with this. "What about her?"

Mitchell continued in a whisper. "She stops by your shop to collect her daily bread, doesn't she? Well, I was wondering if you could slip my note into her breadbasket."

Pat's face split into a wide grin. "Mitch, you charmer, you!" 

Smiling in embarrassment, Mitchell ran a hand through his ebony hair, messing it up. 

"Yeah, sure, I'll give Alyssa your love letter, " said Steve, lips twisted into a teasing smile.

"So are you still coming hunting with me, Steve and Tim?" Pat asked, smirking. "Or do you have plans with Alyssa for the evening?" His shriek of delight soon turned into one of pain as Mitchell took a swing his head. 

"They grow up so fast, don't they Party?" asked Steve, flicking away imaginary tears from his eyes. 

"Oh shut up, you, " snapped Mitchell, rolling his eyes. 

Steve chuckled. "But seriously, Mitchell, are you in or not?" 

"Yeah, I'm still in," replied Mitchell. "Maybe I could walk to Pat's from my cottage and the two of us could drive over to your farm, Steve." 

"Sounds like a plan," agreed Pat. 

True to their word, Pat and Mitchell had punctually reached the farm, armed with a bow, quiver full of arrows and a sword each. Steve and Tim were already ready, armed with their own weapons. The four mounted their respective horses and set off. 

"Off to the woods again?" asked a fruit monger who looked to be folding up for the day. "You gotta be careful! Rumour is there are dark creatures afoot. And don't forget that those woods are called the Nightwoods for a reason. They supposedly housed the biggest pack of werewolves in the ancient times!" Her warning faded on the air as the four boys rode on. 

"Is it true?" Tim asked immediately. 

Steve nodded. "But we've got nothing to fear. Those werewolf clans were destroyed with the decline of the ruling house of Darkwing, when the king of the House of the Gilded Rose led an uprising. The werewolves supported House Darkwing during this War, and they suffered heavy losses, and those that remained were banished from these parts. It was the bloodiest war in all of history, ending with the triumph of the Lord of the Gilded Rose and the dawn of a new monarchy and a new era." 

"Here we go!" Pat rolled his eyes fondly. "Timmy simply asked you if the information was true, and here you narrated us an entire story!" 

"Just slipped out," said Steve sheepishly. 

"Yeah, but it was right what she said," Mitchell told the others, shifting uncomfortably in his saddle. "When my brother last visited Blacktower, he told me that he heard some very unnerving rumours. And haven't you been hearing the stories the merchants from the Capital tell? They say that the giants have come down from the North and that the vampires have once again taken Necrolia. Maybe she's right. Maybe we should go back." 

"Don't tell me you're going to return based on some old wives' tales!" scoffed Pat incredulously. "That's just a load of hogwash that adults tell kids to make them sleep at night!" 

"Perhaps," mused Mitchell. "Perhaps not." The rest of the journey passed in uncomfortable silence. 

***

"What the hell were you thinking of Marnus?" snapped Joe Root angrily, shuddering in the frosty air. "Bringing us into this godforsaken forest in the middle of nowhere? And that too without horses?" 

"Patience, my good friend," frowned Marnus Labuschagne, the Prince of the country. "I promise you, the prize is worth it." 

"Don't worry Joey," soothed Jos Buttler, his boyfriend, wrapping an arm around the shorter boy and dropping a kiss into his mop of golden hair. "If you get too tired, I can always carry you."

Marnus and best friend, Mitch Marsh snorted softly from the front. 

"Don't be so mean to my boyfriend, " pouted Jos.

"We weren't having a go at Joe, mate," placated Mitch, a fond smile tugging the corners of his ruby lips. "In all actuality, he has a point. We have been roaming the Nightwoods for three days and we haven't discovered a single pack of werewolves. Let's just go back to Blacktower. Justin will have a cow if you miss the opening ceremony of the courting season." 

"Oh not with the courting season again," groaned Marnus, adroitly avoiding a twisted root. "I've told Justin that I don't want to get married so soon but will he listen?" 

"He's right in a way," replied Joe. "Everyone knows that Justin will step down sooner or later. And as his adopted son, you'll be the one to ascend to the throne after him. Marnus, it's natural that he worries. You've never had a long term significant relationship with anybody!" As if to emphasize his point, he pecked Jos on the cheek. 

Marnus rolled his eyes. "Whatever." 

But inside, he felt a small pang of loneliness. Joe and Jos were so gently in love that it almost hurt him to watch. It reminded him that he had nobody to share the small victories of life with. Granted, being the Prince, he could have anybody he wanted to, but he wanted more than all the swooning maidens and fawning stable boys. He wanted somebody who'd see him as just Marnus; not Marnus Labuschagne, the Crown Prince. That was solely the reason why he had kept declining all the offers of marriage he'd had over the course of the years; and given his status as a wealthy, handsome and eligible bachelor, there was no dearth. Marnus had kept refusing all proposals until Justin had put his foot down and decided to invite all eligible lords and ladies to compete for his hand. Marnus had grumbled endlessly at that, after all, he wasn't some prize to be won, but Justin was not to be moved on the matter. 

Their small party trekked in silence for a few minutes. 

"That'd be a good spot to make camp for tonight!" yelled Mitch from a little way ahead, pointing to a clearing ahead. It was already late autumn and the light was fading, the shadows lengthening amongst the trees. At first, Joe and Jos were surprised that they were halting the search so early, but as Marnus had noted at the beginning of the trip, crashing in the Nightwoods in the dark would certainly not be an enjoyable experience. 

They began to set up camp for the night, setting up three tents in the centre of the clearing; one for Marnus, one for Mitch and one shared by Jos and Joe. As Jos went to start up a fire, Marnus growled "Absolutely not! What in the world are you thinking, Joseph Buttler?" 

Jos winced. Calling people by their full names was a sure shot indication of Marnus being royally pissed off.

"What?" he muttered, scraping his boot against the leaves. Marnus very rarely got angry, but when he did, being on the receiving end of his temper was not something to look forward to. "I'm just starting a fire." 

"Exactly!" yelled Marnus, throwing his arms into the air, thoroughly exasperated. "You'd attract every werewolf in the damn vicinity, Buttler! After that, we might as well paint a target on our backs!" 

A few crows croaked in alarm, flying off at the sound of Marnus' raised voice. The other three men winced. 

"But no fire?" asked Mitch, deflating visibly. "It's almost winter, you idiot! We'd freeze our backsides off!" 

"I'll risk it," snapped Marnus unfeelingly. 

"Come on Marnus," whined Joe, widening his clear blue eyes, looking even younger than he actually was. This expression, which would have melted most people's heart in a twinkling had no effect on Marnus. Joe understood more effort was needed.

"Please?" he pouted, dragging the letters in an attempt to become even more adorable.

"N. O," Marnus snarled, emphasizing both alphabets. "Or," he added, a sudden stroke of inspiration flashing through his brain, "you can start the fire, have werewolves crash our party, and have them scratch your pretty face open Joey." 

That shut Joe up. Marnus smirked triumphantly to himself. Threatening harm to his stunning visage was the _only_ way to deal with Joe. But he did feel a little guilty at that episode. After all, denying Joe of anything was like kicking a puppy. But Marnus also knew he couldn't always cave into Joe's demands. He was the Prince of the country, for God's sake. He wouldn't last two minutes as the king if he kept giving in every time somebody cute fluttered their eyelashes. No, Marnus was damn glad he thought of that idea. He wasn't sure how long he could have resisted those fucking puppy-dog eyes. 

The four of them chatted amiably into the night. Joe's head had lolled onto Jos' shoulder sometime during the conversation and now he was happily asleep, cuddled into Jos' side. Marnus gazed fondly at them, yawning widely. Dimly, in his almost-asleep state, he could have sworn he heard the chilly autumn air carry a few voices, but his mind had to be playing tricks on him. 

"AH!" There was no mistaking it this time. There obviously was someone else in the woods with them; though friend or foe, they couldn't tell. Marnus gasped, all traces of sleep gone. He wasn't the only one who'd noticed the voice. "Did you hear that?" asked Mitch, arching an eyebrow. 

Marnus nodded mutely. 

"Hear what?" asked Jos, who had hooked an arm around Joe's legs and scooped him up easily into his arms by now and was carrying him to their tent. 

"Quiet!" snapped Marnus, straining his ears for any out of place sound. His senses, which were sharpened by years of tramping about in desolate places were on the alert. There it was again; a blending cacophony of terrified shrieks. Marnus immediately deduced from the different pitches that there were at least four people in trouble. This time, Jos had heard it too. 

"Sounds like someone needs our help," he murmured. 

Marnus nodded his head a fraction, unsheathing his sword. "Pick up your weapons, wake your boyfriend up and tell him we might be engaged in battle tonight. 

Jos quickly grabbed his bow and gripped the handle of his sword. "Wake up!" he said, gently shaking Joe. The younger man simply burrowed further into his muscular chest, long arms wrapping themselves around Jos' waist. 

Jos chuckled at his boyfriend, who was currently lying cuddled next to him like a baby kitten. Joe could feel his chest rumbling under his head. Jos glanced down lovingly at the fluffy bundle he called his boyfriend, trying his best to remember they were in a battle zone. "Joey! Up you get, we might have to fight soon." Joe groaned lightly, two fists rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. He yawned widely. 'Can't a man get a wink of sleep in this place?" he grumbled. 

"Shut up, Root, you'll get your beauty sleep later!" Mitch told him. "We might have company tonight!" 

Joe was immediately awake at that. He snatched up his sword from the fireplace, slinging a quiver of arrows onto his back and laying his bow on his shoulder. Jos looked at him with adoring eyes. "You look so sexy when you're fighting." 

"You look sexier," Joe said, blowing him a kiss, shamelessly raking his eyes down Jos' body, admiring his chest and thighs. 

"Impossible."

Joe walked forward, throwing himself into the taller boy's arms, legs snaking around his waist. Jos' lips crashed down to meet Joe's, an eager tongue poking gently inside his mouth, making the smaller boy shiver slightly in his arms. 

"You two!" exploded Marnus, interrupting the kiss. "We're probably in the middle of a battle here, and this is all you can think about?" 

"Shut up, Marn," said Joe, lazily laying his head against Jos' chest. "You're just jealous because you have no one to cuddle with!" 

Marnus did not bother to dignify that with a response. The screams were getting louder and the occasional twang of a bow or clash of a sword was mixed into the racket. Clearly, a fight was going on. Out of the blue, they heard a long, drawn-out howl, unmistakeably belonging to a werewolf. 

Joe paled, shaking like a leaf. "Oh God," he breathed. "Werewolves. Real, live, actual werewolves!" 

"Shhh," soothed Jos, rubbing the shorter man's arms and tracing calming circles on his back. "We'd deal with them together. We're a team. I, Mitch and Marnus are always here to protect you if you run into trouble. Don't be scared, baby." That one endearment worked miracles for Joe's confidence and a look of steely resolve crossed his face. 

"Together," he confirmed, grip tightening around his sword. 

Almost as he said that, the branches of the trees in front of them rustled, as if they were being hastily pushed aside. Cautiously, Marnus padded forward. Without warning, the net of trees burst open and someone erupted onto the clearing. Marnus just had time to make out four slim profiles before one of them barrelled heavily into him, knocking his breath out. He lost his balance, stumbling backwards, and rolling along the forest floor, before he managed to stop his momentum and came to rest, with the other person lying on top of him. 

"Ow, fuck!" He dizzily put a hand to his head, blinking, the forest swimming into his view. He opened his mouth to bark a snarky retort at the person draped across him, only to be struck dumb by a pair of tantalising blue eyes. They slowly widened in horror and the boy rolled off him with a gasp. 

Marnus shakily rose to his feet, coming face to face with the most gorgeous man he had met in his life. His skin was ivory pale. He had masses of thick, silky, blond hair. His mouth was sweet lipped and his crystal blue eyes were opulent; very expressive and full of spirit and vivacity. His hands were long and slender; the nimble and slim fingers unadorned. His chin was pointed and pronounced. He smelled vividly of spices and wildflowers. 

Marnus gaped at him, opening and closing his mouth like an unfortunate landed fish struggling for water. 

"Oh my God," exclaimed the boy. His voice was clear and melodious. "I am so sorry, I did not mean to do that." 

Marnus meant to say 'It's okay.' The words got lost on the way to his mouth and what came out was: "Don't bother. Not everyday a gorgeous guy like you falls right into my arms." 

_'Shit,'_ thought Marnus desperately. He'd just flirted with an outright stranger. He almost expected the boy to glare at him, but instead, an adorable blush coated his cheeks red. He turned his gaze to the ground, tucking a stray lock behind his ear, just to give his nervously fidgeting hand something to do. 

"Oh," exhaled another boy. He was very tall, with the beginnings of a beard, black hair and glittering black eyes. "You're Marnus Labuschagne! The Crown Prince!" he ejaculated in disbelief. 

Marnus inclined his head. "Yes. And you, my good sir?" 

The boy sprang into a bow. "Mitchell Starc," he introduced himself. 

The name rang a bell somewhere in Marnus' memory. "Hang on. You aren't Brandon Starc's brother, are you?" 

"The very same," replied Mitchell, looking positively delighted that the Prince had heard of him. 

"Brandon's told me so much about you! Come, meet my friends. This is Joe Root, this is Mitch Marsh, and that is Jos Buttler." 

"Delighted," replied Mitchell, enthusiastically pumping their arms up and down. Joe winced slightly as Mitchell nearly wrenched his shoulder from its socket. 

"These are my pals: Tim Paine and Pat Cummins, " introduced Mitchell. Tim was tall, with dark brown hair. Pat was also tall, with dark locks and blue eyes.

"And that is Steve Smith, " completed Mitchell, introducing the stunning boy who had fallen on top of him.

Marnus gently clasped Steve's hand and brought it to his lips, brushing them softly over his slim fingers. "Charmed to make your acquaintance."

Steve hastily dipped into a clumsy bow. "Pleased to meet you too, Your Highness." 

"Oh come on, none of that, " Marnus trilled, putting a hand on Steve's shoulder. "I'd prefer if you call me just Marnus."

"Okay, " whispered Steve "Marnus." 

Something about hearing his name from Steve's sweet little mouth made tingles of joy shoot through Marnus' body. His eyes lingered for a moment longer than they should on Steve's blue ones. 

Their moment was broken when the forest suddenly became full of werewolf howls once again, sounding much closer now. 

Marnus grimaced slightly. "Ah. Did you happen to run into trouble with werewolves?" 

Tim nodded. "We were hunting and the next thing I know is that a beast has me pinned against the ground. Then more joined this one and we made a break for it." 

"I see," Mitch nodded. "Can you fight?" 

"A little," admitted Pat. "I mean we've trained with weapons and we're pretty skilled at taking out animals, but I don't know whether we'd be any good in a real battle like this one. We've only once or twice been in one, you see," he explained apologetically.

Joe pursed his lips. "Fine. Then I think it's better if you let us take out the werewolves. But I think it would be better if you draw your weapons. Werewolves are very vicious and they tend to attack in huge packs, so there will always be a chance one of those brutes decides to attack you."

The four boys paled slightly at that.

"Wait. I have a better idea, " Mitch told Tim. "We should divide into pairs. One of us with one of you. That way we can protect the lot of you, and we can also watch each others' backs."

"Brilliant idea Mitch!" Marnus praised, his sentiment punctuated by more howls. Steve looked around fearfully, but his eyes failed to spot their attackers in the inky blackness of the forest. 

"It's alright," Marnus assured him, but he didn't feel too calm himself. A stab of fear pierced him as the werewolves howled again. Adrenaline rushed through his muscles and his body tensed, bracing himself for the first attack.

"Right!" said Mitch, a note of panic in his voice. " How about I pair up with Pat, Joe goes with Tim, Jos stays with Mitchell and Marnus pairs up with Steve?" 

If the werewolves weren't so close, Marnus would have giggled in glee at Mitch's choice of his partner. Instead, he resorted to shooting his friend a smile and shuffling closer to Steve.

Oh, Mitch you brilliant, brilliant man. If Marnus got out of this one alive, he would thank the brown-haired boy until he got tired of hearing it.

"You better stay next to me," Marnus whispered to Steve, feeling delighted when a warm body squished closer to him. 

At that moment, a man charged onto the clearing. He was naked, covered head to toe in thick, matted, grey fur. His eyes were as yellow as a hawk's. He sported a beard that extended to his chest and eventually mixed with the rest of the hair. A rusty trident was in his hand and an equally dirty sword was strapped to his hip. Marnus felt Steve tense next to him. 

"Food," grinned the man, revealing sharp, yellow fangs. He never got further than that as Joe's arrow zipped through the air and embedded itself in his chest. He gave one scream before collapsing, dead. 

His agonised shout had alerted the other werewolves and soon, an entire pack was rushing like a tidal wave upon them. 

"Shit," cursed Mitch breathlessly, letting loose arrow after arrow, felling werewolf after werewolf. Pat's daggers twirled through the air, killing the beasts seamlessly. Joe and Tim's preferred weapons were their swords, gleaming silver against the night, certain death of the werewolves written in them. Mitchell and Jos took out werewolves with swords and daggers, occasionally resorting to punches and kicks. 

"They'll try to circle us," Marnus told Steve grimly. "Don't hesitate. As soon as you see them, you strike them down. I'll cover the front and left while you can concentrate on the back and right. Got it?" 

"Y-Yes," Steve managed to stutter out, drawing his sword, clutching it nervously in his left hand. 

Marnus conserved his energy as he fought, attempting his best to secure a kill with minimum effort. He cut, counter-cut, stabbed, parried and hacked; overrunning his foes’ swords and occasionally slicing their heads off. Leap after graceful leap he made, taking down countless werewolves with his ever-true sword. 

Steve's eyes bulged as he watched the Prince fight like a man possessed, teeth bared, sweat making his clothes cling to his skin, accentuating his lean back. Steve gulped. 

"Eyes front!" snapped Marnus, hurling his dagger over Steve's head in a graceful arc, killing the werewolf that had been taking advantage of Steve's momentary distraction to sneak upon him. 

"Right," Steve said, throat dry. As another hirsute werewolf pounced upon him, blade raised, he brought his own up to meet the other. As the werewolf tried to undo the lock, Steve firmly placed his foot into his chest, making his opponent go head-over-heels backwards. He ducked as a werewolf made a wild swing at him, sinking his sword into the man's stomach. He watched in silent horror as the werewolf crumpled to the ground. He'd just killed for the first time. 

Even as he fought, Marnus realized there were too many werewolves for eight to fight. He could see the other seven getting tired, their movements becoming slower than usual. Jos soon echoed his thoughts, hollering over: "Marn, there are too many! We need some sort of additional plan!" 

Try as he might, Marnus couldn't deny the veracity of those words. He grimaced slightly. This was a trick he only used in dire situations, mainly because it used up a lot of his energy. He bit his lips. If he used the trick up his sleeve, he'd be tired for the rest of the night, but his friends would be safe. If he didn't; well, however hardened his friends were, there was quite a chance that tiredness would cause a fatality. He readied himself for the assault. 

He chanted a few words under his breath and flung out his arms wide. The remaining seven boys felt a sudden wave of hat pass over them and they realised that Marnus had made huge pillars of sizzling, leaping flames appear out of thin air. Pandemonium broke out amidst the beasts at this sight and most of them opted to flee. The flames flung themselves at the remaining werewolves, engulfing them in a deadly dance of fire. In a few minutes, all that was left of them were charred remains. The flames died out as Marnus lowered his hands, leaving the forest intact. 

Marnus collapsed onto his knees, coughing uncontrollably. 

"What's wrong with him?" asked Mitchell, frightened. 

"Nothing," answered Joe. "The king or queen of the country are the only people to possess magical affinity. Their magic can easily provide a quick getaway or maim enemies in an instant, but it takes a lot out of them." 

"Well, this simply won't do," said Jos. "He needs to have either a Gillbottle juice or a Goldspot one." 

"You won't get either of them around here," Tim told him. "Maybe one of the local herbs can be put to use?" 

"There might be Starhorn over here," said Steve, fingering his chin thoughtfully. "If we grind the leaves of Starhorn, enough, we will be able to acquire an energizing juice that'd serve the purpose of a remedy." 

"That might work," agreed Jos. "Though Gillbottle or Goldspot would've been better." 

"Just get me the bloody herb," croaked Marnus from behind where he was being supported by Pat and Mitchell. 

Jos chuckled softly. "Okay." 

They set off, Pat and Mitchell in the middle with Marnus propped up between them. Jos, Tim and Steve went ahead, hunkering in the bushes for any sign of the Starhorn. Mitch and Joe brought up the rear, weapons drawn, ready to fight if any other foul creature decided to make an appearance. 

Marnus' eyelids drooped as Pat and Mitchell half-carried him in their search for a safe spot. After what felt like hours, but actually only minutes, Marnus felt himself being gently lowered down to sit with his back against a tree. He blearily blinked his eyes open.

They were in a wide grove, bordered by towering trees on all sides. A serene pond lay in front of them, its azure waters gleaming. The purplish moonlight illuminated the scenery, making it look ethereal.

Marnus dimly heard Tim's enthusiastic shout of having found the herb. Jos and Steve ground it to a paste with a pestle, adding some water to prepare juice. 

Moments later, he felt Mitch jostle him, sliding a cool tumblerful of the beverage into his hands. 

"Be careful, " warned Steve. "It tastes bitter."

Marnus cautiously took a sip, immediately puckering up his face in disgust. He swallowed it before chugging down the entire tumbler.

Almost instantaneously, his vision cleared and new energy seeped through his veins. He sat up straighter.

Joe stifled a yawn behind his hand. "Well now that we have confirmed that Marn is not about to die, can we please sleep?" 

"Sure, " agreed Jos, pecking him on the cheek.

"Oh, are you two together?" Pat asked warmly.

"Yes, " confirmed Joe, a little aggressively. "Problem?"

Pat held up his hands in defence. "No, mate, nothing of that sort. Just curious."

Joe nodded, apologizing sheepishly.

"Sleep?" he whined, punctuated by another jaw-cracking yawn. 

Mitch chuckled. "We've been denying Joe of his shut-eye long enough. I vote that two of us keep watch while the rest have a nap."

"I can take first watch, " volunteered Pat and Mitch opted to join him. 

"Well, we have a slight problem with the sleeping arrangement. You see, the four of us weren't exactly planning on having a sleepover, so we don't have tents." Mitchell said snippily.

"I don't think it will be much of an issue. Mitch and Pat have already taken the first watch, so you and I can take their tent. Once they have finished the watch, they can wake us up reclaim their tent. After our watch is over, we can wake up the next pair and sleep in their tent for the rest of the night. Though I don't think Marnus should exert himself anymore tonight. " suggested Tim.

Marnus made no denials to this last suggestion.

"Works, " replied Mitch "That means me and Pat are sharing, so are Joe and Jos and Mitchell and Tim. That leaves Marnus to sleep with Steve." 

"Hey!" squawked Marnus in protest. A tinge of pink adorned Steve's cheeks as he realised what the Prince had taken Mitch's comment to mean. 

Mitch rolled his eyes. "You know what I mean, Marnus," he said in a long suffering sigh. "But what you do inside the tent is your prerogative as long as you aren't too loud." This last addition elicited a gale of laughter from the remaining boys. Meanwhile, Steve ducked his head to get his furiously rising blush under control. 

"Don't push it Mitch, or I will strangle you," threatened Marnus. It did nothing but reduce his mates to stitches again. 

"Oooh, I'm shaking," teased Mitch, bright amusement poking at the corners of his grin. 

"Don't mind Mitch," Marnus told Steve later, as they stashed their weapons and boots in the vestibule of Marnus' tent. "He is a big fan of jokes and tricks." 

Steve chuckled weakly. "I know the type. Mitchell is exactly the same." 

A sudden laugh burst out of Marnus as he spotted an uncanny resemblance. "You know, Steve, I think every person named Mitchell is destined to be a prankster." 

Steve frowned for a second and then he burst into peals of laughter when he made the connection. "Oh my God, you're so right!" 

"You know, I'm actually not kidding," Marnus laughed. "I have a friend back at Blacktower, called Mitchell Johnson, who used to be an absolute terror. He once accidently let loose an exotic salamander during a trade meeting. That little stunt lost us quite a deal. I remember Justin blowing his fuse at him later. Suffice to say, I enjoyed it a lot. Rare to see Justin shout at anybody but me." 

Steve was bent double, tears of mirth rolling down his eyes at the mental imagery. "Salamander-- in a meeting," he choked out. "Oh my God, you've got to introduce us!" 

"Sure!" agreed Marnus. 

They told each other stories of their various escapades for a long time, until Steve yawned hugely, making Marnus declare bedtime. The Prince, of course had neglected to bring an extra sleeping bag with him, not expecting any company, so they were forced to share.

"Is this too uncomfortable?" Marnus asked anxiously. "If it is, I have no qualms in taking the floor. I'm quite used to it." 

"No!" Steve denied, wiggling around till he was lying on his side. "This is perfect, thank you very much. No need for you to sleep on the floor, this is very convenient." 

Marnus relaxed, but tried to sleep as far away from Steve as physically possible. Their thighs were still brushing, making tingles of thrill shoot through his back. Marnus held back the burning desire of wanting to cuddle Steve. He doubted whether the smaller boy would appreciate it. 

He drifted off to sleep almost immediately, his dreams consisting of a handsome boy with blonde hair and the bluest eyes Marnus had ever seen. 


	2. Into the Nightwoods

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long to update! Here is chapter 2!

Tim and Mitchell were on the last watch that night and it was their turn to awaken everyone. 

When Mitchell entered Marnus and Steve's tent, whatever he had expected to see was not this. A startled laugh escaped his mouth and he immediately hollered for the others to join him.

They burst into the tent in various degree of alarm. 

"What happened?" Jos asked, hand on the hilt of his sword. 

"Nothing like that," Mitchell assured. "Just look at Sleeping Beauty and his Prince!" 

Everyone began to laugh as they saw the joke. 

Steve and Marnus were cuddled into one sleeping bag. Their legs were entangled and Steve's head was nuzzled into Marnus' chest. One of the Prince's arms was loosely curled around Steve's waist. 

The rousing gale of breathless laughter awoke Marnus, who stared at his friends, his expression conveying sleepy bemusement. He unconsciously drew the warm weight next to him closer. 

He froze, not remembering cuddling last night. He turned his gaze down, into a mop of tousled blonde hair.

Reality crashed back with the force of a sword hilt to the head as he realised he'd been cuddling with Steve. 

"Bloody hell!" he ejaculated, earning more giggles. 

This exclamation awoke Steve, who stretched and wiggled into a sitting position. "Why are you laughing?" 

"Nothing," snapped Marnus, silently begging his friends to keep their mouths shut.

Joe's face took on an impish look. "You were cuddling with Marnus." 

Steve's face turned redder than a tomato. 

Fortunately, Mitchell decided to come to their rescue. "That's enough. We have tortured them enough for the day. How about we bathe, scavenge for something to eat and then decide about what we are to do next?" 

"I can hunt for the food if you want. I'm already showered," Mitch volunteered.

"I'll join you," offered Pat a little too quickly.

Half an hour later found the small party of eight sitting on weathered logs, munching away at a sumptuous breakfast of squirrels, chicken and a rather succulent deer that Pat and Mitch happened to acquire. They speared the meat on sticks, roasting it over a small fire Marnus had reluctantly allowed them to construct. 

"What brought you so deep into the forest?" Jos asked the four village boys, chomping loudly on his chicken.

Joe frowned, reaching over and swiping his thumb across the corner of the taller blonde's lips, removing a bit of meat.

"Sweetie, " he sighed. "Don't talk with your mouth full."

"Sorry, " Jos apologized, through another mouthful. 

Joe simply shook his head fondly.

"We were out hunting, " explained Steve in answer to Jos' question. "At the border of the forest, something spooked our horses so bad, they ran off. We should have taken that as the first indication something was out of place and returned, but food was scarce and the quarry also happens to be our main source of income, so we ventured inside." 

Pat continued. "We almost all at once noticed that the leaves were trampled, like a horde of huge animals had rushed over them. Then we couldn't find any animals in our usual spots, which made us believe something them retreat further into the forest."

Tim took it from there. "Soon we had embarked further into the forest than we had meant to. I was hunkering amidst the bushes, looking for any edible plants, when a werewolf pounced upon me. I managed to skewer it with my knife, but it was followed by more."

Mitchell continued the story. "It was quite a small pack, and we managed to deal with them. But their howls had alerted the rest towards our position. We were frightened; we had never had an encounter with something so huge and deadly. We made a run for it, stumbled upon you and now here we are!"

Mitch shared a trouble glance with his friends. "Our story isn't very different. At Blacktower, we heard rumours of werewolves re-inhabiting these parts. We planned to check the veracity of these rumours, and if there were any werewolves, wipe them out."

Joe continued. "Even we noticed how the leaves had been trampled. The absence of animals made us believe that something larger had either eaten them chased them away. As we went deeper into the forest, Marnus started to feel the dark energy, and his hunches have yet to be proven wrong!"

Jos took the tale from there, nodding in agreement. "We wandered the forest for three days, searching for any werewolf hunting parties or abandoned holds. We didn't find anything and were considering returning when you burst in upon us."

"But why is all of this happening?" Pat asked, looking scared. "Werewolves back in the forest, vampires retaking Necrolia and giants coming down from the north."

"Nobody knows, " Joe informed him sadly. "All we know is that the boundaries of the Light are suddenly weakening. And one thing that has struck us is that this is the year of the Black Moon too. All we can think of is the prophecy made during the Old War."

"You reckon that thing is real?" Jos asked sceptically. 

"What is that thing?" Mitch asked, clueless. 

"During the Old War, when the Lord of House Darkwing was thrown from his seat, he prophecied his return at the next Black Moon. The Black Moon is a phenomenon that happens once each millennium and it is said that the powers of darkness are at their peak then. Anyway, this Lord, his name was Donovan, had dabbled a lot in dark magic and by surrendering his soul to darkness had become immortal. I believe that everyone thinks this prophecy will come to pass this year, " explained Steve. 

"Don't talk about such things here!" hissed Pat urgently. "There are fell creatures afoot."

Marnus, who had simply listened to the conversation, finally decided to speak up. "I have a few suspicions I'd like to share."

"Please do, " Mitch encouraged. "Sharing is caring."

Marnus threw him a withering look while the others roared with laughter.

"Anyway, " the Prince pressed on. "You remember that during the course of the First War, the one between House Darkwing and The Golden Stag, the first ruling house, ancient magical artefacts, like the Silver Swan necklace or the Cape of Terror went missing? They were believed to have been stolen by House Darkwing. I believe that the werewolves possess one such artefact. The Onyx Stone."

"What is that?" Tim and Mitchell asked simultaneously, while the rest inhaled sharply.

"The Onyx Stone is a jewel rumoured to have power over any person's mind. It's owner, Lady Leila, a supreme witch and a pioneer of the Dark stole it from its original owner, Lady Hestia and offered it to the werewolves in return for their support." Jos explained. 

"You believe that these werewolves still have it?" Jos asked.

"It's a valid theory, " said Joe. "After all, these aren't any normal werewolves, they are descended from the elder ones. I could immediately tell that, from their size and overly savage nature."

"Exactly, " said Marnus. He got up, dusting his clothes off. "I vote we set off until the sun is high. I don't think it will stop any foul monsters from attacking us, but we will be able to see them. Pack up the tents!"

"What about you?" Mitch asked Pat. "Are you going to join us?"

Pat detected the slightest hint of longing in his voice. He shrugged. "Well we have lost our way, we have no horses, you're fine gentlemen and this seems like quite an adventure, so I guess we are in!"

"Wonderful!" beamed Marnus. "Let's away!" 

The eight of them set off. Around two hours later, they trekked into the 'diseased' parts of the forest, according to Marnus.

"This is the heart of the Nightwoods, " he informed them softly, as they stared apprehensively at the tall trees looming ominously out of the darkness. 

Mitchell gulped. "With a name like Nightwoods, how could anything go wrong?" 

The Prince gave a weak chuckle. "All nonsense aside, be extremely careful and on high alert. Keep your weapons at the ready, no quick movements or sounds."

They obeyed his instructions without argument, cautiously venturing forward with their swords drawn and arrows strung.

It truly looked diseased. Dead trees twisted their leafless branches into a canopy, blotting out the sun. The forest floor was strewn with grey leaves.

"The Light's hold on this place is particularly tenuous. I can just feel the Darkness at work." Steve noted miserably.

"Has it always been like this?" Tim asked morosely.

"No, " answered Jos. "At the height of the Light's empire, it was a forest teeming with greenery. But it ended when House Darkwing overthrew the Old House of the Light, The Golden Stag, and even the King of the Gilded Rose couldn't cleanse this land completely."

They followed the winding path, which was occasionally just a ribbon of mud. At one point, Steve found himself slipping flat on his back into a virtual mire. To his credit, the Prince didn't laugh, but merely held a hand out. 

"Have we reached the werewolves den as of yet?" Pat asked.

"Not yet, " Mitch told him."You'll know it when reach it. These werewolves mark their territory quite visibly."

Pat looked rather taken aback and Mitch gave him a roguish and lopsided grin.

The woods around them darker, stiller and eerier. Sometimes, they saw the gleam of eyes or heard the silent swoosh of wings overhead.

Steve inadvertently pressed closer to Marnus. He was desperately trying to appear as brave as the Blacktower gang, but never before had he been in such a frightening situation.

"Don't worry, " Marnus consoled him. "None of feel at ease here either."

"Marnus, I'm scared. I'm probably just imagining things, but I keep feeling as though something is watching us. I keep seeing shifting shadows out of the corner of my eyes, " Steve confessed in a whisper.

"All of us think that, " Marnus soothed him softly. " This forest can give anybody the creeps."

Just then, something skittered overhead and Steve leapt towards Marnus with a shriek. Marnus managed to somehow absorb the force Steve had hit him with and enveloped his arms around the smaller boy. Steve quickly buried his head into the Prince's chest, muffling another yell.

"What was that?" he gasped weakly, quaking terror.

"Who knows?" Marnus said cryptically. "Either way, I should keep holding you."

Marnus swore mentally. There he went, thinking with his mouth rather than mind yet again.

Steve, however, didn't seem to mind. Marnus pulled him closer and tilted his forehead against Steve's.

"I'll keep you safe, " he whispered in a husky voice.

Steve turned a fetching shade of scarlet. "I'd like that, " he muttered just as huskily.

Marnus could practically feel the sexual tension crackling in the air. Steve delicately stood on his toes, ruby lips nearly touching Marnus'. The Prince closed his eyes in ecstasy, waiting for the smaller boy's lips to touch his.

An angry cacophony of squeaks ruined their moment. Marnus opened his eyes in alarm as he heard Tim and Mitchell scream.

A large group of mice, as huge as small dogs were charging upon their party. 

"Ugh! Giant rats!" yelled Mitch in disgust as he sent arrows flying. "Watch out, they come in hordes!" 

Marnus growled in anger, taking down the rodents with unusual violence, furious at them for interrupting the almost kiss. 

"Typical hypocrite, Marnus, " Joe told Jos he easily stabbed rat after rat. "Gets furious at us for being too romantic in wayward places, yet can't keep his own hands off Steve."

"True!" Jos chuckled. "But I don't think Steve will be just another name in Marnus' long list of bedmates. There is something different in the way he looks at him."

"Yes. There is something starstruck about his expression every time he looks at him, " Joe observed, skewering a rat easily and throwing it over his head. 

Unfortunately, Mitch happened to be standing right behind Joe and the dead rat managed to make an emergency landing on his back.

Mitch howled in both surprise and disgust. It was not a pleasant experience to have a dead giant rat on your back. In his hurry to shake off the corpse, he stumbled forward into Pat, who yelped in surprise, catching the other boy, bumbling backwards, and coming to a rest with Mitch on top of him. 

Pat's eyes widened momentarily, before he let out a weak chuckle, copied by Mitch. He rolled off Pat, looking positively horrified, face red. The two boys stood up, with as much dignity they could muster, trying to ignore the giggles from their friends.

The last of the rats had been dealt with and everyone's main focus was the embarrassing accident.

"I don't believe this, " Marnus cackled to Mitch later, as they went on their way. "Mitchy, did you just fall in Patty's arms?" 

"Oh, don't!" groaned Mitch, cheeks heating up again. "Don't forget, that is how you and Steve met."

Marnus had no intention of relenting, not forgetting the teasing he had endured in the morning because of the accidental cuddling with Steve.

"This discussion is about you having a crush on Patty, " Marnus retorted, bumping his friend with his shoulder. "It isn't about me and Steve."

It was Mitch's turn to be gleeful. "It so is. You nearly kissed him in front of everyone, not fifteen minutes ago."

"But Patty is a good choice!" Marnus deflected easily. "You planning to do something?"

"No, " Mitch growled. 

"Suit yourself!" Marnus sniggered.

"Oi!" Tim called from ahead. "Are you two done nattering on? We need an opinion!"

"Coming!" Marnus said, hurrying forward.

The rest of the group were staring helplessly upon their path, which bisected into two roads ahead.

"Which one should we take?" Jos asked.

Marnus bent down, inspecting both ways intently. 

"The left one, " he decided at length. "It clearly has a distinctive air of dark magic and the trees seem to be much denser there."

They followed the left path, according to the Prince's insistence. True to his hunch, they soon stumbled upon the werewolf stronghold. 

It was a small clearing, surrounded by maple trees. A ramshackle pile of skulls were arranged in a conical shape in the middle. Some of them were a dirty cream colour, while some were relatively new, indicated by their bone white colour.

"I'd say this was the place, " Marnus said, pressing a handkerchief to his nose.

"Told you they mark their strongholds visibly, " Mitch smirked at Pat, looking quite delighted at his look of horror.

"Charming creatures, these werewolves!" Joe spat in disgust.

"Can we move?" Steve asked plaintively. He had clutched Marnus' hand tightly ever since they had taken the left fork.

Marnus agreed. They made their camp in a clearing some yards behind. They waited for night to fall.

When it did fall, the group of eight were concealed amidst the maple trees bordering the skull clearing. 

"Let's go over the battle plan again, shall we?" Marnus asked anxiously. "As soon as their daily court commences, we attack in the same pairs like yesterday. Don't go on the defensive for even a moment. Remain offensive. We kill all the werewolves. I don't think the alphas will preside over the court today; the news of the loss of their hunting party will not have reached them yet. We keep one werewolf alive to lead us to the alphas. We then retake the Onyx Stone."

"Yes Marnus we know, " Joe snapped impatiently. "Keep quiet or the wolves will hear us!" 

"I think they'll smell us out pretty quickly, " Steve told the others. "So it's important to attack soon to keep the element of surprise."

"Exactly!" Marnus nodded a bit too vigorously, making Mitch smirk knowingly. 

"Shhh!" Jos gasped. "Here they come !"

Tall, well-built men with different coloured fur and unfriendly expressions were trotting into the opening. An abnormally tall man, with rusty fur, pushed werewolves out of his way, to plop down on the pile of gracelessly.

Marnus silently nodded his head a fraction. That was all the motivation the others needed to charge the werewolves. They flew out of the trees, stabbing, shooting and gutting beasts at will.

"Those wolves are getting away!" Tim hollered. 

"Probably to get reinforcements or to warn the alphas!" Mitchell yelled.

"Somebody intercept them!" Mitch ordered. 

"Come with me, Steve!" Marnus yelled as he pursued the werewolves, Steve hot on his trail.

His sharp blue eyes immediately made out many shadowy figures lurking amidst the trees. 

The first werewolf he encountered was a tall man of about twenty. Before he realised it, his dagger left his hand and embedded itself into the man's chest. He crumpled to the ground.

Steve was shocked at his own ruthlessness, but wasn't given much time to ponder as five more werewolves circled him. He stabbed one with his sword and delivered a solid punch to another's head. He ducked, anticipating the trident that came zooming harmlessly over his shoulder. Soon, he had made short work of the beasts.

"Excellent!" praised Marnus as he ran parallel to a werewolf, skewering him with an arrow. 

"Thanks!" beamed Steve. His momentary distraction almost proved to be fatal as a werewolf wrestled him to the ground. He flung it off, sinking his sword into its gut and rejoining the fray.

He suddenly noticed a small boy running towards him, arms outstretched. He hesitated, sword in his hand. It was just a child. It felt wrong, to take a life so innocent.

An arrow came whizzing over his ear, killing the boy instantly. He whipped around, horrified, to see Marnus looking at him with an expression of cold fury.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" yelled the Prince, voice trembling with rage. "That boy could have killed you!"

"I know," replied Steve miserably, ashamed. "At that time, he just seemed so innocent." 

"Innocent?" Marnus snapped incredulously. "Steve, that thing would have killed you without batting an eyelid."

"I understand that now," Steve answered, looking depressed. "But it seemed so heartless to kill him."

Marnus softened visibly. "Come here," he coaxed gently, holding his arms open.

Steve walked into his embrace, drawing comfort from the taller boy. Marnus rubbed his back, murmuring soothing comments.

"I understand," he whispered. "It did look rather hard to kill him. You have to remember that I was trained for battle since I was five. I have a very different idea of what is heartless and what is not. But next time, I don't care if the enemy is a man, woman or child, I want absolutely zero reluctance. You cannot afford to be so kind in battle." 

His tone was soft, but held an undertone of deadly seriousness. 

By that time, all the werewolves were dead, save for one whom Jos and Joe had tied to a tree.

Jos nudged the creature with his foot. It gave a yelp. 

"Lead us to the alphas!" Marnus commanded authoritatively. "Don't you dare disagree, you foul creature, or I'll put your head on a pike!" 

The wolf appeared rather intimidated by the Prince and immediately agreed. 

Mitchell, Pat and Mitch, who were the tallest amongst them, bound and gagged the werewolf, kicking it ahead.

"Let's reclaim the Onyx Stone, Marnus," said Steve happily. 

The smirk that crossed the Prince's face was almost feral.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, to clear up a bit of the trivia of my little fantasy world, House Golden Stag is the first ruling house, followed by House Darkwing and then House Gilded Rose.  
This all has a big part to play in my story, so hopefully, I'll be hearing from you till the end!  
Review if you liked it!


	3. Off to the Capital

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter.  
No other chapter has given me so much trouble. It was originally supposed to be one epic chapter, with a lot of twists, turns and revealations, but then I thought it would be too much to take in. So I broke it into two parts. 
> 
> I have rewritten it entirely four times, edited it more times than I can count and I really hope you like the version I presented now.  
Happy reading!!😀😀

"What is that?" Steve asked Marnus, pointing towards the woods on the other side of the basin.

They had long left the woody part of the Nightwoods behind and had trudged into a valley, led by the miserable werewolf, Pat and Mitch's swords at his neck. 

Marnus frowned until he spotted what Steve had. "Looks like a house."

"You," snarled Mitchell, addressing the werewolf sharply. "Is that the residence of the alphas." 

The wretched creature affirmed. Marnus nodded tightly to Pat, who gulped before slicing his sword across the werewolf's neck. 

Steve uttered a little scream as the man's lifeless head lolled helplessly on the forest floor. 

"What did you do that for?" he questioned sharply, a hint of disapproval in his tone.

"That werewolf could have easily howled to alert his alphas, now that we are in hearing range. We already know the residence of the alphas, so we have no reason to keep the animal alive. His only purpose was to lead us to the Onyx Stone, which he has done," explained Jos, unfazed.

Steve steadfastly averted his eyes as they passed the werewolf's corpse on their way to the mysterious dwelling. 

They reached the ramshackle log building. It's dilapidated walls and fence would have certainly made Steve think it was abandoned if not for the faint smoke rising from the chimney.

"What do we do now?" Mitch asked nervously. 

Marnus tapped thoughtfully at his chin. "Well I really think that the Onyx Stone is with the alphas. I think the best approach is a straightforward one. We go in, we demand what we want and then we take it by force." 

"Sounds logical," agreed Joe. "Somehow I don't think that the alphas will just hand it over if we give them a hug."

"So, I think Steve and Mitchell better come with me. The rest of you, I want you to camouflage yourselves amidst the trees, in case we are in need of a surprise attack," Marnus instructed. 

He marched up to the door with Steve and Mitchell while the others scrambled up the trees. Raising his fist he firmly knocked on the door twice.

They heard a door slam from the inside of the house and someone shuffling across the floor before the door opened to reveal a middle-aged man with flecks of grey in his brown hair and intelligent amber eyes. 

"Yes?" he asked gruffly. 

"Hello!" Marnus greeted, adopting a cheerful and jaunty tone of voice. "We are travellers seeking a lost treasure which we believe lies with the alphas of the wild pack of werewolves which inhabit these woods. We needed a place to stay for the night, and we saw your charming hut. Would you be so kind as to offer us accommodation for the night?"

"No!" refused a woman who had joined the man at the door. She was as tall as him, with streaks of the original black between her grey tresses. Even she had brilliant amber eyes.

"Why not?" asked Marnus, sounding genuinely surprised and both Steve and Mitchell had to applaud his acting chops.

Marnus reverently put his hands in front, carelessly displaying his dagger as a warning. "We promise to be courteous houseguests and not give you any trouble at all." 

"You know very well why we won't allow you to stay, princeling!" sneered the man. "We know what you desire!" 

Marnus grimaced, deciding to drop his casual act. His voice took on a threatening edge as he spoke again. 

"Ah, so you know already. I confess I didn't think you'd figure it out so soon. Very well. Let's keep this formal. I desire the Onyx Stone, which if I'm not wrong us around your neck right now." He barked.

Steve and Mitchell both gasped, accompanied by the alphas, as they clearly saw the black jewel lying nestled between the ruffled folds of the woman's blouse. The alpha couple exchanged bewildered glances.

The Prince continued as if the interruption hadn't happened. "Hand over the Stone and no blood shall be spilt. Refuse, and the consequences may be deadly," he said delicately. 

The woman smirked. "And you think you can toss aside werewolf alphas as if they are rag dolls, do you, princeling?" 

Surprisingly, it was Mitchell who answered. "No, but I don't see a battle being much of a challenge either. You see, me and my friends have already eliminated a hunting party yesterday and have all but demolished your new hold. I can guarantee that we are definitely not the pushovers you think we are." 

Marnus shot him an approving look.

The couple's sneers had dropped and been replaced by fearful looks.

"Okay," the man said in a measured voice. "Even if we hand over the Onyx Stone without a struggle, what is in it for us?" 

Steve decided to speak up. "Your lives," he responded simply, amazed at his own daring. 

"Hah!" laughed the woman. "Keep dreaming!" 

Marnus steeled himself, adopting an attacking stance. "Then we shall have a fight." 

Right in front of their eyes, the werewolf couple spun around sharply. A storm stirred around them, leaves and dust swirling around the three boys. They were forced to shield their eyes. 

As soon as it had started, the storm fell away, to reveal the couple in full werewolf regalia, red capes on their shoulders, and long, sharp-tipped swords in their hands. The couple had grown to a stately height, almost fifteen feet tall now. 

"Oh shit!" swore Mitchell, an arrow leaving his bow to embed itself in the man's haunches. 

The man laughed. It was high and cold, making the hairs on the nape of their neck stand up. He simply pulled out the arrow and flung it aside. 

The couple kept growing until they were of a monstrous size. The walls of the hut plummeted downwards as they towered over the trees. 

Mitchell, Steve and Marnus had to dive out of the way as pieces of debris crashed from the ruined walls and ceiling.

Marnus' signal wasn't needed for Jos, Joe, Pat, Mitch and Tim to hurtle out of the trees. 

The werewolves released a chittering roar, swiping a long, hairy arm through the air. A few trees collapsed as the weight hit them.

"Behind me!" yelled Joe suddenly, rummaging in his pockets, coming up with an orb full of swirling, white mist. 

"A Snow sphere!" beamed Marnus, as he dived behind his friend. "Brilliant!" 

Joe spun the orb into the air. It rotated around a few times, an arctic wind howling through the clearing with each rotation. 

Snow and ice whipped around the werewolf couple, who thrashed and growled in surprise and annoyance. 

The wind softened down to a mild, icy breeze. Snowflakes and icicles littered the ground where the snowstorm had started up. 

The werewolf couple were engrossed in rubbing the snow from their eyes. 

Mitchell darted forward lithely, grabbing an icicle and stabbing it into the werewolf man's stomach. 

He bellowed in pain, slashing about wildly. 

Mitchell neatly dodged his blows, sprung lightly onto the icicle still dangling from the man's stomach, then on top of the woman's head and into the high branches of a tree. 

"Tim!" called Marnus. "Accompany Mitchell into the tree! Joe and Jos, I want you in the one right next to Tim's. Pat and Mitch, you take the one right in front of Joe and Jos! Steve, you follow me!" 

He easily hefted Steve into the branches of the tree right in front of Tim and Mitchell's. 

Tim scraped some bark off the trees and aimed it for the couple. 

"Just irritate them a bit!" he yelled in command. "This hideout is good until we come up with a more foolproof plan!" 

The requirement of a plan came earlier than expected when the couple twirled around with unearthly roars, knocking the trees clean down. 

The eight of them stumbled out of the branches, dazed. 

Mitch nocked an arrow and sent it flying. It was originally meant for the werewolf woman's stomach, but instead, it embedded itself in her thigh as she lifted her foot to stomp down and crush the people in her path. 

She screamed in pain. 

"Look! She's wounded! Now's our chance!" screeched Joe. 

He pirouetted onto Jos' shoulders, and he boosted him throwing him heavily into the air, behind the werewolves. 

With one clean, stroke of his sword, he chopped off the woman's injured leg. 

She lurched forward, just as Tim hurled both his daggers into her chest. Mitch followed them with a few arrows of his own and Jos threw his sword into her stomach. 

With an almighty bellow, she keeled over on her side, thrashed about for a few seconds and then went completely still. 

Marnus, Steve, Mitchell and Pat took over the battle with the man. 

Marnus grabbed his foot as he tried the stomping trick like his wife. 

The Prince gasped, struggling with the effort. Wheezing, he applied all his power and hoisted the man into the sky, sending him toppling off his feet. 

Mitchell sent arrow after arrow into his stomach and Pat accompanied them with his daggers. 

Steve sprung up high in an arc, spinning around mid-air and burying his sword into the man's head. 

He bawled in pain, teetering forwards and crashing into the ground, lifeless, limbs curling in on his broken body. 

"Yes!" cried Marnus, punching the air in delight. "We did it!" 

Shock and adrenaline wearing off, all of them realised that they had, in fact, won. 

"Those beasts will harm no more travellers," agreed Joe concisely. "We have done a good thing.

"We need to return," said Tim anxiously. "We've been in the forest for two whole days now. I don't fancy spending another night in this godforsaken place." 

"I agree," acknowledged Mitchell. "Let's move." 

"One minute," said Marnus. He took out a knife and cut the string holding the Onyx Stone in its place. He pocketed it. 

"There. It's secure now. The mission is accomplished," he grinned, patting the relic in his pocket. 

"I can't believe we killed those beasts," chuckled Mitch, still in shock. 

"Aye," responded Pat. "It just goes to show what anyone can accomplish if they put their mind to it," he preached sagely. 

"Truer words were never spoken," Marnus replied with a smile. 

"Yes, yes," Joe cut in impatiently. "What Tim said is right. We really have to return to some settlement." 

"Does that mean we have to spend a few more nights in this forest?" Steve asked plaintively, scrunching up his face to indicate his disapproval to that thought. 

Everyone's heart sank as they registered that they would have to trudge through the gloomy Nightwoods once again.

"I have an idea," suggested Jos. "But I'm warning you, it is fairly disgusting." 

"Honestly?" Steve snorted dryly. "I'll take dragon dung over another day in the Nightwoods any fucking time." 

Tim chuckled weakly. "I second that notion." 

Everyone seemed open to the idea, so Jos borrowed a knife from Pat and approached the dead body of the man. 

He cut open the thick, grey fur and sliced through numerous veins until he finally carved out the creature's heart: a squishy, bulbous yellow object. 

"Eww!" protested Marnus as a nauseating scent of rotten meat hit them. 

"Eww is right," said Jos plainly, eyes watering, a handkerchief pressed to his nose. "But the heart of a male werewolf alpha can transport you to any place you want. Problem is, the magic wears off after one trip." 

Marnus considered this. 

"I don't foresee that it would be much of a problem," he stated presently. "We can easily utilize the heart to make our way to the village. After that, we can buy or borrow horses from the locals to reach Blacktower." 

"That works for me," Joe shrugged. 

Everyone else voiced their agreements.

Jos extended the hand holding the werewolf's heart. 

The rest of them gathered around him, pressing one finger gingerly to the organ. It was quite soft and squishy to the touch.

They screwed up their noses in protest against the foul odour. 

"What is the name of your village?" asked Jos. 

"Mapleshade," Tim informed in answer. 

"Take us to Mapleshade!" commanded Jos in an authorative voice. 

A dim purple light coalesced around them, slowly brightening until they had to close their eyes. 

A thunderstorm rattled around them, lifting them off their feet. Steve shrieked, hanging onto Marnus' arm for dear life. The heart of the werewolf burst into pieces as the thunderstorm died down, unceremoniously depositing them in front of the iron gates of Mapleshade. 

Marnus gasped, stumbling to his feet, helping Steve up. 

"Decided to bless us with your presence, Marnus?" deadpanned a voice. 

The eight of them whipped around, simultaneously drawing their swords, in preparation for another fight, only to see Ricky Ponting, the mayor lounging lazily against the gates.

"Oh thank you!" exclaimed Mitchell snarkily, sheathing his sword. "Thanks for almost giving us a heart attack." 

Ricky ignored Mitchell's sarcasm completely, addressing Marnus instead. "I don't know about you but Justin will most definitely have a heart attack if you are any later for the Opening Ceremony, Marnus." 

"Opening Ceremony?" Marnus repeated blankly. 

"Of the Courting Season," clarified Ricky with the air of a patient schoolmaster. 

Finally, something clicked on the Prince's mind. 

"Oh!" he said in understanding. "Wasn't that after two weeks?" he asked, confused. 

Ricky sighed. "Marnus, you left Blacktower almost a week ago," he reminded. "You spent two days travelling here, four days hunting for werewolves and almost two more days in annihilating them and reclaiming the Onyx Stone," he explained. 

He held up a hand as Mitch opened his mouth curiously, undoubtedly to ask how Ricky knew of their quest. 

"I know, Mitch. This is a small village. Word travels fast around here. Plus Justin has mentioned quite a few of his worries to me." 

"Why would the King of Blacktower share his burden with you?" scoffed Tim, suggesting Ricky was fibbing. 

"The King keeps in contact with every head of house or village," he explained cooly. "Plus, it was rather logical to inform somebody trustworthy here of the quest just in case you ran into some unexpected trouble. 

The four villagers considered this. It certainly made sense; Ricky was a reliable person if anyone wanted to get out of trouble.

Ricky continued. "Well, I expect you are all tired after your journey. You can rest a bit at my house and then Marnus must leave for Blacktower." 

Steve almost gasped at that. Marnus was leaving Mapleshade, leaving him. He shook his head slightly. He was just feeling sad because Marnus was his new friend, who would be leaving him behind. Wasn't it? So why did he feel a sinking feeling in his heart?

The mayor led them into the village, weaving expertly between the crowd. Soon, whispers started up, after all, Marnus was pretty well known as the Prince.

Fortunately, Ricky's presence ensured nobody harassed the small group. The mayor was well known for his short fuse and sharp tongue. 

Ricky's manor was huge. Neatly manicured, satin green lawns spread the expanse on front of the house. The interior was of rich mahogany, decorated tastefully in warm colours. 

He slammed down cups of brown tea and sugary biscuits for them. 

Steve gratefully dug in, dipping a biscuit into his tea and cramming it into his mouth, chewing and slurping loudly just to irritate Ricky, who was glaring disapprovingly at his table etiquette.

Marnus his a smile at Steve's obvious impudence. 

"Marnus, as we speak, the stablehand is readying a horse for you," Ricky informed. "Let me warn you right now, though, he's quite a hot-headed animal. Would you be able to manage him, or should I send one of my men along?" he enquired politely.

Marnus waved his hand. "Don't take the trouble. I'm pretty sure I will be able to handle him." 

Ricky nodded. The group of eight sat in contemplative silence for some time, until Marnus spoke up. 

"Steve?"

The smaller boy looked up with a start, eyes big and questioning. "Hmm?" 

"Would you like to walk with me in the gardens?" he proposed. 

"Sure," agreed Steve, flashing the Prince a shy smile. 

Marnus held out his arm, offering it to Steve and they marched out into the garden.

It was very cool in Ricky's gardens, with mellow sunlight streaming in through canopies of dark firs. Neat, prim paths, bordered with smooth white stones criss crossed the wilderness of flowery riots. Roses of every colour- red, blue, yellow, pink and even black flourished, along with splendid crimson peonies, fragrant narcissi, huge, smiling faced daffodils, sweet little daisies and even the odd orchid. The beguiling wind rustled lazily between dark branches. 

Marnus led them over to a dear little wooden bench standing on its own, fir boughs dangling like tassels over it. It overlooked a serene lake; the water a cool, calm cobalt. 

"Nice view," Marnus commented feebly. 

Steve raised an eyebrow, unimpressed. "I'm pretty sure you didn't bring me out here to gush over the view Marnus." It was a statement, not a question. 

Marnus sighed deeply, threading a hand through his thin hair. 

"Yes," he agreed, not pretending to be coy at all. He was going to come completely clear to Steve. Ignoring the traitorous thudding of his heart, he continued. 

"Steve, I wanted to ask about you. About us," he amended. "Or more specifically, what is going to happen later." 

Steve's crystal eyes were swimming with thoughts that conveyed he had also been secretly thinking of the same thing. 

"Oh. Um," he swallowed nervously, and Marnus grabbed his shoulders. 

"Please, Steve, I want you to be honest with me," he urged, emotion in his eyes. "You don't need to be nervous around me. I just wanted to ask, what are we going to do about this chemistry between us." 

"Che- Chemistry?" Steve repeated in a stutter, looking caught out. 

Marnus nodded. "Don't try to deny it, Steve. There's something between us. I don't pretend to know that it is love, because even I don't know for sure, but if there is one thing I can say with surety, it is this: Steve, I have never, ever felt such connection, such strong emotions with anybody else." 

Steve interrupted his heartfelt confession. "Do you think that too? I'll confess I always had a little crush on you- probably even more than a crush. Nobody else has set my heart on fire like this, but I've always kept my distance, seeing you are a Prince and I am a simple villager." 

Marnus looked at Steve, dumbstruck by the revealation. 

"Would you mind if I did this?" he asked, in barely more than a whisper. 

Steve uplifted his brows in inquiry. 

Marnus leant forward, a gentle palm cupping Steve's jaw, slithering down to his neck and pulling him in. 

Ruby met ruby in a clash of passion. The sun shot down fiery Lance's, illuminating the two slender figures in an almost unearthly light. 

The very air between them crackled, and the world seemed to explode as two soulmates met. 

The kiss was much better and different than anything else Marnus had ever experienced. Lip on lip, but still something much more. Steve's lips transferred his worries through the kiss: asking what was in store dor them, Marnus' lips assured him that they would meet again but with a degree of uncertainty. 

"Bloody hell!" Marnus exclaimed as they finally broke apart. "Where did you learn to kiss like that, Steve?" 

Steve blushed and ducked his head. "Actually, this is my first kiss," he admitted. 

Marnus'mouth fell open. "What, a beauty like you a novice in kissing? I never would have imagined!" 

Steve hid his face in Marnus' shoulder. "You flatter me." 

"I simply speak the truth," Marnus insisted, sweetly tilting up Steve's face and kissing him. 

The second time was no different than the first one. Marnus flicked his tongue over the seam of Steve's lips. Steve parted them without a moment's hesitation. Marnus inquisitively poked his tongue inside, trying to imprint every detail of Steve's mouth into memory. 

They finally broke apart and Marnus wrapped an arm around Steve's waist, pulling him to sit on his lap.

"So, Steve," he began, nervous again at the thought of confronting the elephant in the room. "As you know, I will be going to the Capital for the Opening Ceremony of the Courting Season." 

"Yeah." Steve felt melancholy now, knowing Marnus was to be seperated from him. Probably, this time the next year, he'd be married to another man. "This is goodbye for us, isn't it?"

Marnus surprised him by pressing a kiss to his neck. The part where his lips had lingered burned. 

Marnus carefully shifted Steve onto the bench, and then knelt down in front of him, clasping his hand in both of his, grey eyes earnest. 

"Try as I might Steve, I can't find a way around it," he admitted, defeated. "Justin has only invited noble houses and I don't think we can keep up a facade of a fake house. Anybody will be able to see through it. But, I want you to know, Steve, that I will always love you and if you need me, the gates of Blacktower will always be open." 

Steve nodded tightly, trying to ignore the tears in his throat. 

"I'll never forget you, darling. And I will never find someone like you," Marnus said, laying his head on Steve's knee. 

"Neither will I," Steve whispered back, stroking Marnus' head.

Marnus nodded, then got up, hugged Steve and made his way to the stables, the embrace speaking the goodbye his lips would never be able to convey. 

***

"You kissed," accused Mitch as soon as Steve entered. 

"Yes". There was no point in denying it. His voice was hollow. 

"And?" prompted Tim eagerly. 

"And nothing," Steve snapped bitterly. "He left. I could never compete for his hand; I'm no noble." The word noble came out as a venemous hiss. 

Steve had never before regretted his station in life, but right now, he found himself cursing his luck.

"Why should that be a problem?" piped up Ricky. 

Steve opened his mouth, but Ricky cut off whatever undeniably sarcastic comment he had to make. "No, listen, any noble house can sponsor a candidate for the potential future husband or wife of the Prince or Princess during the entire Courting Season. I don't see why one of Mitch, Joe or Jos can sponsor you." 

"Hey that is an idea!" agreed Joe in a squeal. 

For the first time since their parting, hope bubbled in Steve's heart. Was there a chance that he could spend the rest of his life with Marnus? 

"I can sponsor you," offered Mitch. "Justin asked House Marsh to gladly put forth any candidate they might have, since my brother, Shaun and I are close friends of the King and our House has long been in His inner circle." 

"Yes!" cheered Steve jovially, hugging Mitch. "Would you really do that?" he asked, pulling away and looking at Mitch with huge, hopeful blue eyes. "Would you really do that?" 

"I don't see why not," Mitch shrugged, eyes twinkling. 

"One minute," interrupted Ricky. "What skills do you have, Steve?" 

"How does it matter?" Jos aggressively came to his defence. "Marnus is going to choose his future consort, isn't he? He loves Steve more than anything else in the kingdom! He certainly wouldn't care about what skills Steve possesses!" 

"He would not, but Justin would," pointed out Ricky. "While Marnus certainly has the final say about his consort, Justin is definitely not not involved. Justin has to approve of the man or woman Marnus chooses as he or she will become the King or Queen after marriage. Justin needs to ensure his kingdom goes into safe hands." 

Ricky took a breath before continuing. "Plus, Steve needs to build up relationships with other noble houses, since Justin's Advisory Council also guides Marnus in making the correct choice. Not all relies on love here; there is a plethora of politics too. Steve has to impress all the noble houses with his skill set alone, as some of them will already be against him, seeing he is a commoner." 

"I don't know what you mean by skills," Steve admitted, heart sinking again. Would he really be able to compete with various assorted, stuck up nobles? 

"I can fight with both a sword and a bow, I came top of my class at school, plus Timmy forced me to take classes in painting, singing, playing the flute and piano and dancing," Steve informed, heart thudding. 

"That's wonderful!" beamed Ricky. "You do have all the markings of a noble!" he gushed and Steve felt heartened. 

"And you don't need to worry about the support," assured Mitch. "House Marsh is the House Ascendant, meaning that after the King, we hold the position of authority and power. This aura is enough to curry favour of most of the noble houses to you." 

"However," Mitch's voice grew grave as he continued. "Obtaining the position of power attracts the attention of various power-hungry houses to us. Some have neither the wits nor the physical or political strength to gain power and hence stick with the potent houses. However, there are some dodgy houses who have wits and physical strength but simply lack the political power. That is why you will always walk a tightrope whilst at Blacktower. One wrong move might endanger not only your goal but the reputation of our House and I simply cannot allow that. So I want to impress upon you the seriousne of what you are undertaking." 

Steve gulped. "I'll try my best." 

Mitch nodded in approval and surveyed Steve through fond eyes. "You seem to have a reasonable head on your shoulders Steve. I don't think I should expect any misdemeanors from you." 

Ricky cleared his throat loudly. "Well, we have to decide who all are going to Blacktower. Steve, Mitch, Joe and Jos are going, obviously, and--" 

"And we are going too!" interrupted Pat forcefully. "We are his best friends!" 

"I did not say you cannot go," Ricky said coolly. "In fact, I think it will be favorable if you go. Steve needs all the friends he has at Blacktower. I have created some ruses for you, which you will have to follow." 

"Sure," agreed Tim. 

"You, along with Pat will be Steve's tailors, tasked with creating fashionable tunics and leggings for him. I understand you are skilled in sewing?" 

"Yeah," answered Pat. 

"Mitchell will be Steve's bodyguard," continued Ricky. 

"Wait, you won't be coming?" questioned Steve. "You would be of so much help in the political game." 

Ricky considered this. The suggestion held merit. After all, neither Tim, Mitchell or Pat could be relied upon to be particularly sneaky or deceitful and hence were no use to defend Steve from hardcore politicians. 

Also, Mitch, Shaun, Joe and Jos would not always be around Steve to answer for him. Surrounded with backstabbing, judgemental nobles, something was bound to go wrong. No, Ricky immediately foresaw the need for somebody to rescue Steve from sticky situations. 

"Very well," he concluded at present. "These nobles can be quite an intense lot, and I believe they'll hound Steve a lot. I think I should accompany you under the guise of Steve's other bodyguard to subtly protect him from both physical and political harm." 

"Yes!" roared Tim, bouncing up and down. 

Steve smiled as Mitchell bounded on the couch in excitement and Ricky shrieked and swatted his bottom. 

He gazed out of the window, barely believing his luck. He was going to be off to the Capital. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it 😊😀  
Leave a review and tell me how it was!


	4. Wings of War

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this was supposed to be posted yesterday, but I'm idiotic enough to refresh without saving 🙄🙄
> 
> Well, happy reading 😊😊

Justin was worried. Ever since Marnus had returned from the expedition to the Nightwoods, there had been a colossal change in him. 

He had barely shown delight at reclaiming the Onyx Stone; the lost artefact that had been long since relegated to legend and myth. He hadn't even gone on his usual flirting spree with every pretty maiden or lord. Unsuspecting nobles stumbling upon the Prince shacked up in a stable or hut with a different man or woman each night had become quite the routine in the Capital, and so had the various complaints Justin received about his adopted son's relentless seduction. 

Marnus hadn't even complained about the Courting Season, which, for the past few days had been his favourite thing to crib about. 

Every command or request had been met with a nod, grunt, or brief response, as the Prince devoted most of his time to staring wistfully out of the window.

Justin wasn't a fool. He had seen those symptoms before. 

He was almost sure that on his travels to the Nightwoods, some man or woman had managed to tame the wayward and wild Prince. 

The King groaned, hoping Marnus' flame would be present for the Courting Season, seeing he or she was the only person who Marnus would be happy in a marriage with. 

Justin sighed and adjusted his cloak. He knocked on the door of Marnus' room.

"The Opening Ceremony is beginning son," he informed. "You're wanted." 

Marnus looked up from his position at the window. He nodded. "I'll be there." 

***

"He seems quite respectable," Shaun approved, as he surveyed the boy Mitch had brought along to the Capital, along with his friends, Tim, Mitchell, Pat and Ricky acting as his chaperones. 

The boy, Steve, was quite easy on the eyes, with an innocent, adorable disposition that seemed to be wreathed around him like a light cloud.

His honey-coloured hair and midnight blue eyes worked a lot in his favour, imparting an impish twinkle to his already angelic looks. 

He had to admit, Ricky had done quite a number on him. The mayor had clearly had some of his best, most talented tailors, along with Tim and Pat see some of the most exquisite fineries for Steve. 

That would help draw the attention of various nobles to him, and in a good way. The gentry of Blacktower were quick to accept the fashionable. Here, where everyone was under tight scrutiny, and each fashion faux pas was laughed at for eternity, Tim and Pat's impeccable sense of style would help. 

Another thing Shaun had immediately noticed was Steve's politeness and readiness to offer assistance. 

This, Shaun reflected, would likely be a double-edged sword. Trust was not a commodity easily given out at Blacktower, and Steve's naivety would enable the more vicious nobles to stab him in the back.

Overall, Steve seemed like a good candidate for House Marsh to sponsor.

"Well," Shaun continued. "I know Mitch has informed you about how to behave when confronted with the higher circles, and I am hopefully assuming that he has briefed you on royal etiquette?" 

Steve looked clueless. "Isn't behaviour and etiquette the same thing?" he asked blankly. 

Shaun facepalmed. 

"Wow," he muttered under his breath, as Mitch looked sheepish. "Always count on Mitch Marsh to do the right thing." 

Mitch looked affronted at that slight, but refrained from making any comments. 

"Right," Shaun declared. "Your royal etiquette lessons starts now."

Shaun expertly led them through the crowds of stuffy nobles filtering in from the city gates. 

The crowd gave them a wide berth upon seeing Shaun but Steve was bombarded with curious glances, not all of them friendly. 

Shaun led them into a white stone cobbled street, canopied by a tunnel of trees laden with luscious apples, mangoes and other exotic fruits. 

Snow painted mansions towered to the sky, numerous turrets, balconies, oriels, terraces and towers jutting out of the milky walls. 

Shaun led them into the most elaborate mansion of the lot. 

"Welcome to the Marsh Manor," he said brightly, throwing his hands out. 

"Wow," whispered Pat, looking around dumbfounded. Even Ricky, who was used to luxury was speechless. 

"You live here?" 

"Of course," answered Mitch. "And you will be too!" 

"What?" cried Pat, along with Tim and Mitchell. 

"Certainly," affirmed Shaun. "Steve will be making his royal debut and it is mandatory for the candidate and his chaperones to stay with their family, or the family sponsoring them." 

"We are going to live in a mansion," whispered Tim in disbelief. 

Shaun nodded in acknowledgement. 

"Steve," he instructed. "I'm going to teach you the perfect way to bow. Pay close attention, the way you bow can have a lasting impression. 

He gracefully bent down in demonstration. "When the herald announces you to the King and Marnus, you will put the left foot slightly in front, and bow. Keep your eyes down when you bow to the King, because it depicts awful disrespect if you don't. But don't keep your eyes down when you bow to the Prince. Keep them on his. It shows the people that you are intimidated by your potential husband if you fix them on the ground. And a marriage can't work with an iniquity of respect." 

Steve stored this information away in his head as he bowed for Shaun. 

"Perfect!" chuckled Shaun. "You're a fast learner." 

Steve felt ecstatic. 

"Now," directed Shaun. "After the Opening Ceremony, you'll be permitted to stroll the grounds at your leisure. After that, in the evening comes the Stardust Feast, held in the gardens." 

"The Stardust Feast," Ricky continued, "is the feast where you'll be introduced to all the nobility. You will, of course, shake hands with them, considering they might be your future allies. During the feast, there will be a plate in front of you. Two forks will be placed to the left and three spoons to the right. The smaller fork and the medium-sized spoon are supposed to be used for the appetizers, while you utilize the bigger fork and spoon for the main course. The smallest spoon is for the dessert." 

Steve bobbed his head, carefully filing away all this invaluable information. 

"And," Mitch cut in. "Choose your alliances carefully. Don't get too close to someone if they appear shady to you; however much they're excited for a friendship. Don't trust anybody too much. The only friends you currently have at Blacktower are us, along with Ricky, Tim, Pat and Mitchell." 

Shaun nodded. "I believe this is all. Now we must hurry. The Opening Ceremony will begin soon."'

***

Marnus groaned to himself as he surveyed the staggering line of nobles in front of him. Only his tutor's heavy ruler during gentility lessons stopped him from yawning as another lady bowed in front of him, fluttering her eyelashes, in what she thought was a seductive way, but in reality made her look like she was just awakening from sleep. 

As she leant in, giving him an unasked for, although not undesirable view of her rather impressive cleavage. 

Her sickeningly sweet perfume overpowered him as he breathed in the nauseating scent. In his desperation, he slipped his foot between her heels, making the poor woman trip over. 

"Joe, Jos," he commanded his friends. "Please take this young lady out of here, she seems to be feeling quite faint." 

Joe and Jos shepherded the lady out of the hall, biting down on their lips to avoid laughing out loud. 

Justin threw his adopted son a look that conveyed exasperated amusement, but didn't make any comment.

"And next!" the herald announced in his booming voice. "Steve Smith, sponsored by House Marsh!" 

Marnus' head snapped up, grey eyes wide and disbelieving, almost expecting some kind of cruel joke. 

But no, it was no joke, Steve himself was making his way up the stairs, a radiant smile on his features. 

Marnus' eyes searched for Mitch over the top of Steve's head. He found him, nodding slightly, smiling brightly. Marnus quirked up his lips in silent thanks. 

Justin stared curiously at Marnus. Contrary to what his adopted son believed, he was not a fool. He had clearly seen his son's eyes light upon seeing the young boy who was currently bowing to him, a phenomenon that hadn't happened in the past week. Justin thought he had just found his probable future son-in-law. 

"Aren't going to trip me up, are you,?" Steve enquired in a whisper, eyes gleaming playfully. 

"Unless you are wearing some of that dratted perfume," Marnus teased, joy bubbling in his chest at the sight of his love. 

"I'm not," assured Steve.

The herald coughed pointedly, telling them they had exceeded their time limit. With one last shy smile fluttering across his face, Steve moved to make way for the next young man behind him. 

The Opening Ceremony passed without a hitch, although Justin noticed Marnus' eyes flickering ever so often towards the small blonde standing pensively next to the door, along with the Marsh family. 

He needed to know more about this. 

***

"Aren't these gardens amazing?" Steve said in awe as he strolled through the sparkling emerald green lawns, studded with flowers of every hue available. 

All the candidates had been given the hours before lunch to roam the castle and it's grounds as they saw fit. 

Currently, Steve, Tim, Pat and Mitchell were roaming the palace gardens.

"Yes they are," chuckled Pat from next to him. "I've never seen so many wondrous flowers at one time." 

"Wow," sneered a snide voice in a jeering manner. The four villagers whirled around to meet an unfriendly icy blue glare.

"Yes?" inquired Steve politely, although the edge in his voice was not missed. "How may I help you?" 

"You may help me by staying away from the Prince," growled the man. He was tall, with chestnut coloured hair and intelligent blue eyes. "Don't think I missed the looks you were throwing him." 

"What is the meaning of that?" snapped Tim aggressively. "He's here to compete for the Prince's hand. He has as much right to interact with him as you do," he reasoned. 

The man's ugly glare turned stonier. "You better watch your mouth around your superiors!" he spat.

"Superiors?" scoffed Steve. "If I considered you my superior, I would have taken the courtesy of asking your name!" 

The assembled nobles were looking curiously at the raised voices now, always up for a bit of a tableau. 

The man narrowed his eyes dangerously and Mitchell subtly moved to cover Steve partly, so it would ensure the man would have to deal with him first. 

"You shut your mouth before I punch you, Smith!" thundered the man. 

"I would punch you back," Steve replied dryly. "But as you know, animal abuse is illegal." 

The garden stirred with whispers and contained chortles as the man swelled like a bullfrog. 

"He really had it coming his way," a young woman giggled. 

"Nice comeback," chuckled another man appreciatively. 

"You keep your mouth shut about my brother!" screeched another man, hurrying over to stand next to him. He looked a lot like the previous man, except with green eyes instead of blue. 

"Oh, brothers?" Steve said, sounding vaguely interested. "Your family tree must be a cactus! Seeing you're all a bunch of pricks!"

The garden once again erupted in snickers and snorts at the clap back. 

The brothers both threw Steve looks of deepest loathing, as if they wished for nothing more than seeing his head mounted on a pike. They advanced threateningly towards him, simultaneously raising their fists. 

Tim, Pat and Mitchell steeled themselves for the future fight. Everyone stared in stomach tingling anticipation at the scene. 

"Oh Steve!" burst out a boy with messily cut shiny black hair, doe brown eyes and a slight figure, hurtling out of the crowd. "Where have you been? Shaun has been searching all over for you!" 

Saying so, he seized Steve by the wrist and dragged him after himself. Tim Pat and Mitchell followed at a brisk pace as the two boys disappeared into the throng. 

The boy didn't stop walking until they had reached a mossy, stone bench next to a happily gurgling fountain.

"Who are you?" Steve asked. 

"Aidan," introduced the boy. "Aidan Oakvale. And you are Steve Smith." 

"I know," replied Steve, taken aback. 

Aidan gave him a thin smile. "Do you even know who you just talked down?" It was meant to be a reprimand, but he said it in such awed tones that it was impossible to take it as anything but a compliment. 

"I really don't know and I really don't care," Steve remarked blandly. 

Aidan chuckled dryly. "Well, if I were you, I'd care. The two brothers you talked down were Jeremy and Jacob Nightbloom. After House Marsh, they are one of the most respected nobles. Bit they have a dirty reputation too. They came out of the war on the wrong side. Jeremy and Jacob might be two of the biggest pigs and idiots to walk on God's green Earth, but their mother Kaya is one of the most cold-blooded, vicious and manipulate nobles I have ever seen."

Aidan took a deep breath before continuing. "Kaya is known as the Black Widow in some circles. All eleven of her husbands mysteriously died and left her with enviable amounts of gold. Either it was all a lucky fluke, or she's one of the cleverest criminals in the world- and you know which one I believe. Kaya has taken a staunch stand against House Marsh and I assume she'll leave no stone unturned in plotting and scheming your failure after this woeful incident." 

"Interesting," muttered Mitchell thoughtfully. 

"But why are you helping Steve?" Pat asked suspiciously. "Aren't you here to compete for Marnus' hand too? And as such, shouldn't you be planning to remove all obstacles in your way?" 

Aidan looked careworn as he sighed deeply. 

"I didn't come here for the Prince," he corrected. "I was sent here for the Prince. I never wanted to opt for a royal marriage; the hustles of political life are not for me. No, I would much prefer to be a creature tamer, but Uncle insisted that I compete." 

"Oh," sympathised Steve. "That must not have sat well with you." 

"No, it didn't," agreed Aidan. "But I really wanted to visit the Blacktower Menagerie." 

He surveyed Steve. "I have a feeling Marnus will choose you. Everybody noticed the way Marnus couldn't keep his eyes off you during the Opening Ceremony." 

***

The Stardust Feast was held out on the grounds, in a gazebo. Weeping ash trees, whose branches nearly swept the ground, made for the canopy. Small, wooden tables were placed around and the merry citizens were sitting in groups with their closest companions. A horde of white covered tables leant against the trees, laden with roasted fowl, roasted chicken, spicy concoctions, creamy broths of soup, fountains of wine and bowls of blushing fruit. The tables were illuminated by slender, milky white candles. Dozens of lanterns hung from the slim branches, shimmering like stars in the night sky. A lot of minstrelsy accompanied the meal, for the citizens of Blacktower were a cheerful lot, and many musicians twined away at their flutes, lyres, harps, clarinets, drums and viols.

Marnus had detached himself from the crowds of stuffy nobles long ago, and had decided to take Steve over to introduce him to some of the nobles.

"Wasn't your father supposed to do that?" Steve questioned as Marnus elbowed his way through the crowd. 

Marnus shrugged. "Justin will only introduce you to the snooty, self-obsessed bunch. I make friends with people who know how to really have fun." 

Marnus led him over to a snow-white spread table, picking a flute of champagne from the fancy plate and courteously offering it to Steve. Steve, no stranger to drinks, immediately took a swig. It was tart and bitter, perfectly balanced with a fruity tang. 

Three tall men were lounging against the table. 

"You found your future husband Marn?" asked the tallest man, with a crop of black hair and a heavy moustache. 

"Yep," answered Marnus. "Although it's not official, either I'll marry Steve or I'll remain an old bachelor!" he declared passionately. 

Steve chuckled and tucked his head into Marnus'neck to hide his strawberry blush. 

"Oh, right, Steve Smith, isn't it? Pleasure to meet you," greeted a tall man with long silky black hair and warm black eyes along with a cheerful disposition.

"I'm Alastair Cook," he introduced himself, extending his hand out for Steve to shake.

"Alastair's family are the biggest purveyors of confectionery goods and canned food worldwide. He also owns some of the largest, sprawling acres of farmland. And he has a wine business too." Marnus added. "On fact, Alastair's chefs provided us with the delectable food we are now indulging in." 

"Oh," Steve nodded in understanding. "Well, the meal is just toothsome! Great job!" 

Alastair inclined his head in thanks. 

"And that is Mitchell Johnson," Marnus introduced the moustached boy. "He's one of Blacktower's finest jewellers." 

"Oh, Marn told me about you," giggled Steve. "You let loose an exotic salamander during a meeting, didn't you?" 

Johno let out a bark-like laugh. "Yes, I did. Justin gave me quite an earful afterwards, but it was worth it." A roguish smile spread across his lips. "Especially when they found out the salamander was fire-breathing and it sent Lady Kaya's skirt in flames." 

Everyone laughed richly, but the last man took a more pensive attitude. "You really should not have done that. However mean Lady Kaya is, it is neither modest nor polite to do that to a Lady," he reproached. 

Johnno rolled his eyes. "Lady?" he scoffed. "I prefer the term vulture." 

Before the other man could respond, Alastair put a calming hand on his arm. "Come on now Kevin, I've never known you to be so quarrelsome! Cook introduce yourself to Steve." 

"Oh yeah," nodded the man called Kevin. "I'm Kevin Pietersen, Blacktower's Chief Healer." 

"He's being modest," Johnno rolled his eyes. "Kevin is believed by many to be the brightest student Blacktower Academy has ever produced. Along with Healing, he's our prime cartographer too and in his spare time he takes care of the library." 

"Wow!" Steve gaped Steve, impressed highly. Kevin blushed under the scrutiny. 

"What are you talking about fellows?" asked another voice. The five turned around to see the Marsh brothers, along with Pat, Tim, Mitchell and Ricky, plus Joe and Jos joining them.

"Oh, just idle gossip," said Alastair. "Just introducing ourselves to our future king." 

The three men introduced themselves to the three villagers too. Ricky, being mayor was quite the regular at Blacktower and knew them personally.

Shaun laughed. "We better send all the other candidates home now. It's obvious who Marnus is going to choose." 

"Speaking of the candidates," Joe chuckled. "We heard about your fuss in the gardens. Excellent work bringing Jeremy and Jacob down a few pegs." 

Jos took a more forethinking outlook. "I agree with Aidan though. Kaya can do anything to ruin you." 

"Kaya can't do much," assured Mitch. "House Marsh is still the House Ascendant and Justin is backing us too. We currently hold more than half of the votes in the Advisory Council. Kaya's family has a much smaller alliance compared to ours." 

"That is true," agreed Kevin. "But Kaya prefers to work from the shadows. She won't ruin Steve directly, but I shudder to think about what she could do to Steve's reputation. She's a writer for the Blacktower Periodical. And once you have built up a bad image in the eyes of the gentry, even the favour of the House Ascendant won't help you much. Kaya is a beauteous and rich maiden, and quite fashionable too, so she is much respected in the higher circles. She can use both to her advantage to ensure her win." 

"Come now, what is this talk of doom and gloom?" encouraged Pat. "While I do agree that Kaya will be a thorn in our side, I don't think Justin is the type of man who will believe anything based on a rumour." 

"I agree," said Mitchell. "Justin seems more of an intellectual type. He's not gullible at all. If he approves of Steve, I don't think the nobles can do much. Marnus already loves Steve, and he's being sponsored by House Marsh. If he manages to win over the King, he'll have the support of three of the most powerful and influential people in Blacktower. Although the houses can speak against House Marsh, they won't speak against Justin unless they are more than sure of their win."

"Valid points indeed," Tim agreed. "Kaya won't be able to hurt Steve if he has the approval of the King himself." 

"I wouldn't put it past Kaya to kill Steve though," Shaun said darkly. Steve looked more than a little alarmed by the sentence, and Marnus glared at Shaun, wrapping a soothing arm around Steve's shoulder. 

Unperturbed, Shaun continued. "Kaya's family are the most power-hungry family I've ever encountered. And Blacktower is an ever-shifting ladder of wealth and success. One wrong move will have consequences much bigger than you imagine. Kaya thinks that the goal to having more money and power than she already has is to get one of her sons betrothed to the Prince, and thus effectively manipulate the royal family to her benefits. Steve is the biggest thorn in her side, and she'll resort to any means to get him out of the way."

"I'm pretty sure she'll start with writing columns about Steve, she is a writer for the Blacktower Periodical, so be sure not to give her any interviews," warned Mitch. 

"That's right," added Johnno. "Kaya's publications are both untrue and sensationalized. She is a vicious journalist who has no qualms about writing a purposefully slanderous misinterpretation of high society members she hates. I've known her to print more than a few vindictive articles that were both dishonest and embellished, just to garner support from noble houses while effectively paralysing the unfortunate house she wrote about." 

"It's disgusting, but I wouldn't put it past her at all," Mitch announced. "In fact, I am quite sure that Kaya, along with her sons will be the first to join the Dark Ranks again when Donovan reawakens." 

"Oh honestly now!" snapped Joe. "This might be the year of the Black Moon, the year when Donovan prophesied his return, but even though the powers of darkness are waxing, the might of the light will not wane." 

"Hear hear!" appreciated Jos. "True words, if I have heard any!" 

"Anyway, back to Kaya," redirected Ricky. "If she or her moron sons have another go at you, you might as well wallop them!" 

"You're always such a radge," sighed Kevin. "Violence isn't the solution to everything." 

"Radge?" snorted Alastair. "Can't you say aggressive like a normal person?" 

"I use words only when I am sure they are the apt ones for the discussion. I don't use them just because they're the most obscure or rodomontade ones available in the vocabulary," Kevin sniffed. 

Alastair goggled him incredulously, before swirling his finger a few times next to his forehead to indicate what he thought of Kevin's state of sanity. 

Kevin looked hurt and opened his mouth, presumably to give a lecture again and to stop him from launching into another tirade, Marnus hurried to say: "Speak of the devil, there's Kaya herself!" 

His nose wrinkled in distaste. 

A tall woman with impeccably curled platinum blonde hair and shrewd blue eyes was trotting towards them. She wore a tight peach coloured evening gown. 

"Hello!" she greeted silkily as she reached their party. 

"What do you want Kaya?" demanded Alastair immediately. 

"Tut, Tut," Kaya tutted. "Steve, I don't think this is how you want your friends to talk to the person who will be writing about you in the column? As a senior writer, I get to cover important ceremonies like this. But if you give me an exclusive interview, I'll promise to show you in the best possible light!" 

"Why the hell would he want to talk with you?" yelled Johnno. "Everyone knows the hatchet jobs you do!" 

"Surely you want people to hear your story," Kaya all but purred. "Everyone's simply intrigued about the village boy who went from rags to riches in a matter of minutes!" 

"What good would giving you the truth do?" Ricky screamed. "Last time the Lord Dragonsworth gave you the truth, you twisted his words until they were unrecognisable! There wasn't one factual word in that sodding piece!" 

By now, Ricky and Johno's shouting had attracted the attention of other nobles and Blacktower Periodical journalists. 

"Careful, Steve! If I don't get the facts first-hand, I might have to fabricate things a little bit." The underlying tone of threat was clear in her syrupy voice. 

She continued in the same saccharine tones. "If you think my article on Lord Dragonsworth was unflattering, you haven't seen anything yet. You don't want to make me your enemy." 

"He can't give you an interview!" piped up Aidan suddenly, popping out of nowhere and standing next to Steve. 

Kaya glared at the minuscule brunette. "And why is that?" 

"Because he's already agreed to give an interview to the Capital Column," Aidan replied stoutly. 

"What?" yelled Kaya, almost catatonic with rage. "Why would he give an interview to that pile of dung? I don't recall the Capital Column having rights to cover the tournament!" 

"But contestants can give an interview to any newspaper they deem worthy," Aidan pointed out. "Steve will give an interview to his local newspaper if he wants to." 

"You'll regret this Steve!" snarled Kaya. "Nobody puts down my sons, crosses me and gets away with it! People always love seeing someone's name dragged through the dirt and yours is next on my list!" 

"Are you threatening Mr Smith, Lady Kaya?" cut in a cool voice. 

Kaya whipped around to come face to face with Justin himself, a disapproving expression on his face. 

Justin continued coldly. "Blacktower Periodical is an esteemed newspaper, however, I'm more than concerned about it writing about one of the contestants in a less than honest manner. This Courting Season is a highly prestigious tournament and I will not have anybody's reputation tarnished by petty mudslinging and personal vendettas, am I clear?" 

Kaya glared at Justin, but didn't say anything. She had planned to get one of her sons married to the Prince and then have him killed off so she could lay her claim on the queenship of Blacktower. And the boy was messing up her whole plan!

Kaya assessed her options carefully. A confrontational woman such as herself would have to be very careful in choosing her targets. She couldn't tread on the toes of prominent, yet immensely powerful nobles, at least not until she could be sure of protection from a much higher power. 

No, she would have to bide her time until Lord Donovan awoke again. 

"Of course, my lord," she said pleasantly. "My work is always of the highest standards and I assure you that it will be no different this time." 

Justin gave her a curt, dismissive nod, and Kaya stalked back to her sons who both shot deep glares at Steve. Steve stared them down until they fixed their gazes on their salads. 

"Hmph." Justin harrumphed. "Arrogant lady. Always looking for new ways to print clap-trap about honourable people. You tell me if she's giving you any more trouble, Steve. Lady Kaya is getting entirely too big for her shoes." 

He gave Steve a brief pat on the shoulder and vanished into the crowd. 

"That was a nice save," Kevin complimented Aidan. "Quick thinking." 

"Thanks," Aidan replied. 

The music started up and various couples made their way to the dance floor. 

"Shall we?" asked Marnus, offering his arm to Steve. 

"Gladly," Steve agreed, allowing Marnus to sweep him off to the dance floor. 

"Do you think I handled the situation with Kaya well?" Steve mused, as they spun around softly. 

Marnus took his time to answer. "It would have definitely not been my chosen course of action, but it was definitely diplomatic." 

"How so?" Steve questioned. 

"Well, kings generally don't engage with nobles, except when it's truly necessary. They let someone else do the talking. It paints a rather sorry picture for the common folk to see their rulers feuding with other noble houses. It sends a message that everything is not okay, and things might escalate into an uprising or rebellion," Marnus replied. 

Steve opened his mouth, but a maiden with fiery tomato coloured hair swept into a chignon interrupted him. "May I cut in, Your Highness?" 

Marnus shot Steve an apologetic glance. "Sure my lady." 

Marnus spun the lady onto the dance floor. 

Steve spent the rest of the night alongside his friends. 

"Steve?" hiccuped Joe, returning dizzily from his last dance with Jos. "Marnus wants to know if you would like to meet him in his room during the night. He says he can provide more dinner too." 

Steve's face brightened considerably. "Sure." 

***

The Castle was enormous. That was what Steve decided as he walked down yet another endless corridor, following the instructions Marnus had given him to his room. 

It was pitch black in the castle, his own shadow appeared terrifying to him. More than once, he had heard the sound of somebody crying pityingly but he hadn't gone to investigate. 

He rounded a corner and found himself standing in front of a conspicuous door, draped in iron manacles. The cry sounded again, much louder this time, like the plaintive howling of a wounded beast. It seemed like nobody wanted the captured person to escape. 

Steve stared at the door, transfixed. It seemed to shift, each colour of the spectrum flashing. A wreath of flame enveloped the door, whirling blindingly. 

Steve took a faltering step back. The flames grew brighter, a dazzling red hue now. Two silver eyes like pinpoints glared at Steve through the fire. A metallic silver hand, with razor-sharp fingers, gripped his wrist. 

A scream ripped his throat as he struggled, wrenching his arm away. A frustrated hiss echoed around the corridor. 

Steve stumbled backwards and found himself banging on somebody. 

"Whoa!" yelled the man as Steve lashed out with his fists. "Hold your horses, it's me, Aidan!" 

Steve turned around to meet Aidan's warm, concerned eyes, as the blazing halo around the door died down. The silver eyes and hand flickered in the dark for a moment, before they too disappeared. 

"What are you doing here?" asked Aidan, looking suspiciously at Steve. 

"What are you doing here?" Steve cross-questioned, adopting the same suspicious tone. 

"I heard someone crying," Aidan confessed. "It sounded a lot like an animal, so I was quite worried. I was searching for the wounded animal, hoping to heal it." 

Steve heaved a relieved sigh. "Marnus invited me to his room, but I got lost," he whispered. 

Aidan chuckled. "Would you like me to drop you off at Marnus' room?" he offered. "I've come up to the Castle a lot of times, and I know it inside out." 

"Yes please," agreed Steve. 

Aidan led Steve to Marnus' room before bidding him goodbye. Taking a few deep breaths to calm his jangling nerves, he knocked on the door. 

Marnus opened it almost immediately. He cast Steve a concerned look. 

"You don't look well to me," he observed. "If you're feeling peckish, I'll drop you off to the Marsh Manor immediately. We can do this some other time." 

"I'm perfectly fine," assured Steve. 

A shadow of doubt passed across Marnus' face but he made no comments. He simply ushered Steve in. 

Marnus' room was a house in itself, reeking of money. The walls of the entrance hall were painted a rich, emerald-green colour and had intricate golden stencilling around the borders. As Steve had suspected, his plain black tunic was too plain and dour for the sumptuous setting. 

Marnus led him up a regal staircase to his bedroom. It was a large room, consisting of a fluffy bed canopied by emerald curtains of gauze and a few scattered pieces of furniture. 

"You look enchanting, if I may say so," Marnus complimented. 

"Thanks," Steve blushed. "You look very dashing too." 

Dashing was a mild way to put it. Marnus was clad in a white tunic, unbuttoned at the neck. The workmanship of the gold flowered embroidery on the tunic was rich and detailed. The outfit was completed by a pair of white leggings that were almost obscenely tight in places. In short, the Prince looked delicious and aristocratic.

"I've been dreaming about this forever," he whispered as he locked the door, and captured Steve's lips in a passionate kiss. 

Steve immediately parted his lips, allowing Marnus to explore his mouth. 

The taller boy backed him against the bed with a series of harsh nips. He hovered on top of Steve, staring down at the gorgeous figure between his arms with lust clouded eyes. 

He softly placed a kiss on Steve's lips. "Is this too fast for you?" 

"No," Steve gasped out. "Definitely not too fast." 

Marnus drew the curtains shut, needing no further invitation. 

***

Steve stood at the window, deep in thought. Not about his night, but about his terrifying encounter with the fiery door. Whom rid the silver eyes belong to? Why had that metal-clad hand tried to drag him inside?

Steve sighed as faint smudges of pink appeared in the sky. Slowly, the pink turned crimson, then a sunny yellow, then a blazing orange.

Steve watched as the saffron fingers crept between drapes and slithered through windows to awaken the blissfully asleep citizens of Blacktower. 

Marnus' lithe body stirred under the covers, a hand raising to shield his eyes from the sunlight. 

"Do you regret it?" Marnus asked drowsily. 

"No, nothing of the sort!" Steve hurried to assure. A frown creased his fair face. 

"I was wondering." 

"About?" prompted Marnus. "Am I going to get the answer to what had you so unnerved last night?" 

Steve smiled wryly. "I can't put anything past you, can I?" 

Marnus shook his head with a grin. 

Steve sighed and began to reveal all his fears regarding the incident. Marnus' expression became graver and graver with each sentence that Steve uttered. 

By the time Steve had finished, Marnus was staring at him, horrified. 

"Steve," he whispered hoarsely. "This-- this is bad!" he exploded."Very, very bad!" 

"What happened?" asked Steve, confused.

It was Marnus' turn to sigh. He kneaded the throbbing vein in his forehead. 

"Fine," he exhaled. "I don't think I should keep this a secret from you. However, I must insist that all the information I reveal will be strictly confidential." 

His tone was strict. 

Steve nodded mutely. 

"Alright," Marnus continued. "The door is the entrance to the cellars. The deepest, darkest dungeons in Blacktower. The one that houses the worst creature to ever roam the world. Duke Donovan." 

Steve felt sick. Fear stretched out a vast hand, engulfing him. Dread bubbled in the pit of his stomach, making it churn. Duke Donovan had tried to attack him last night. He almost hoped Marnus would burst into giggles anytime now, and tell him it was a joke. 

Marnus adoringly kissed the tip of Steve's nose, pulling him into a soothing hug. "Don't worry. We have used the most ancient and potent of enchantments to capture the Duke in the dungeons. Only Justin and I know how to get past them, along with Shaun and Mitch. And I'll speak to Justin to add more protective charms today itself. Don't you worry." 

Lost in the tender moment, they failed to notice a pair of brown eyes peering intently at them through the window. 

"Well haven't you made my job easier?" muttered the watcher. 

***

Marnus stormed into his room in a bad temper. 

First of all, he had found out that Justin had to make an emergency trip to the prosperous town of Rosewood when the Lady Rosamond had needed his help to clean out the nest of salamanders who had made a colony in the Vale of Valdis. 

That meant he could not strengthen the protections until Justin returned a few hours later. 

Then, in spite of the absence of the King, the nobles had voted to go ahead with the next event, the Solstice Ball. It was a dance held to commemorate the wedding of the Sun God, Eleodoro and the Moon Goddess Phoebe celebrated during the Summer Solstice long ago. 

Marnus huffed as he hurried to change. As he unceremoniously dumped his tunic on the bed and slipped on a more formal one, he noticed a piece of parchment lying on the silken sheets. 

Curiosity piqued, he unfolded it and began to read. The script was elegant and flowing, most likely belonging to a lady. 

'Break the enchantments,' said the letter. 'Free Duke Donovan.'

An eerie bluish mist rose out of the parchment, floating, curling around the Prince. It manifested itself into a smoky snake with purple eyes like jewels 

"Follow me," he hissed, amethyst eyes staring right into Marnus' ones.

The Prince felt a strange sense of calm and euphoria envelope him. He wanted to follow the snake, wherever it led him. 

Robotically, he nodded, throwing open the door and disappearing into the corridor. 

"There you are!" exclaimed Shaun as he saw the Prince. "You're late!" 

Marnus ignored him completely, stalking straight past him as if he wasn't there. Shaun shared a bemused look with Mitch, who looked just as baffled as he did. 

Without a word, they followed Marnus. 

Marnus marched down the steadily darkening corridors. Shaun and Mitch followed him, thin slants of the dispersing sunlight watching over them. 

He flitted across deserted corridors and sped up a staircase. Shaun and Mitch tiptoed after him. 

Marnus flew down the narrow corridor and stumbled to a halt in front of the door to the dungeons. 

"No, what are you doing?" Mitch yelled, jumping on top of his friend.

Marnus shook him off without effort. He tossed aside the iron manacles without effort. The door swung open immediately, revealing a twisting, dusty staircase littered with bones of rodents and insects. 

Mitch made to follow Marnus down the stairs, but Shaun stopped him. 

"No!" he commanded urgently. "I'll go down there, you borrow the first horse you see and go after Justin. He must be on his way back to Blacktower. Tell him his son is somehow possessed and is going down the Forbidden Dungeons." 

For once, Mitch didn't argue. 

He simply nodded and sprinted away, swung around the doorpost and galloped down corridor after corridor. He ripped through a tapestry, hurtling down the secret passageway out of Blacktower and found himself stumbling onto the city square, frightening a few innocent shoppers out of their wits. 

He pushed through the crowds, giving no thought to decorum; he happened upon a horse dealer, easily snatched the reins of a magnificent midnight stallion from his hands and swung himself onto its back, spurring the horse on, promising the irate dealer his money over his shoulder. 

Shaun ran after Marnus as he jumped the last few steps. In front of them loomed the monstrous dungeon where Duke Donovan sat rotting. 

Marnus tossed aside the first wall of protections as they were paper. The second wall met the same fate. The third was the last and most difficult to vanquish. 

Shaun grit his teeth and whispered an apology to his friend under his breath. He picked up a piece of rubble on the floor and flung it at Marnus' head. 

The Prince whipped around at the impact, pure, unadulterated rage in his wild eyes. 

Shaun gulped. 

Marnus jerked his head upwards and Shaun felt himself being suspended into the air. Marnus slid his eyes to the right and Shaun flew through the air, colliding heavily with the granite wall. 

Marnus succeeded in breaking through the last wall. The door to the cellar creaked open ominously. 

Inside sat a withered, bent old man. His bones were etched sharply against thin, papery skin. His head was slumped against the wall and his dirty white hair flowed into his straggly beard. 

A hundred chains restrained him, twenty-five for each limb. 

The creature raised his head and Marnus was pinned to the ground by his brilliant silver gaze. 

He peered at him from under crooked brows, eyes hooded, almost reptilian now.

He jangled his chains. 

"Set me free," he demanded in a hoarse whisper. 

Marnus nodded, unable to resist. He flung off Shaun who had attempted to launch himself onto his back. 

He chanted a verse, in a guttural, crazed tone and suddenly raised both arms.

The chains fell off. 

The creature expanded before their very eyes, as Marnus, apparently not possessed anymore, fell backwards next to Shaun. 

Shaun caught him, as the Prince turned to him, dazed. "What, why am I here?" 

"You are a fool, Prince, but a useful one," the man said in a voice deeper than the deepest darkness. 

"No," Marnus said in a choked whisper. 

The creature laughed, making the hairs on the nape of their necks stand up. 

"Yes," replied Shaun, shaking like a leaf. 

Two raven shrieked as they flew through the windows to drop a crown of pure diamond on the monster's head. 

A cloak wrapped itself around his shoulder and a blade crackling with dark energy jumped in his hand.

Duke Donovan had returned. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took quite a turn. 
> 
> Who do you think sent the note? Who is the mysterious watcher? 
> 
> Comment and let me know how it was 😊😊😊


	5. Fire is Kindled

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy! 😀😀

Several things happened at once. Duke Donovan raised his sword with a smirk, presumably to behead Shaun and Marnus. A shout was heard, and Marnus and Shaun found themselves hurrying backwards as a figure made a graceful leap over their heads, bringing his own sword up to meet Donovan's. 

"Hello, Donovan," Justin snarled, fire in his eyes.

"Justin," Donovan sneered back, glaring uglily at the King. 

Marnus, Mitch and Shaun were pleased to note that Justin wasn't intimidated in the slightest. 

In fact, he looked ready to murder. 

Justin ducked, simultaneously shoving the three younger boys into the debris as Donovan shot a sizzling flame of dragon fire at him. 

He met the second one with a spurt of icy water.

Both missiles met each other mid-air and exploded in a shower of sparks. 

Donovan summoned a gust of gale that swept the king off his feet and into the three men. 

Donovan snarled one last time, before clapping his hands briskly and turning into a towering column of silver. They heard his harrowing laugh as he shot straight up through the Dungeons. 

Justin spat as he straightened, dusting his rich plum cloak off. 

"Justin," Mitch whispered, looking scared out of his wits. "He's going to wreck the Solstice Ball!" 

Justin's eyes became bigger than saucers as he comprehended the veracity of the words. 

"You're right!" he gasped in understanding, galloping up the winding rickety staircase, the other three hot on his heels.

***

Whispers and murmurs of dissent and puzzlement brooked the silence of the Solstice Ball. 

Neither the King nor the Prince were anywhere to be seen. While the King's absence was expected, Marnus was supposed to be present. For the first few minutes, they had assumed that Marnus had been delayed by some sort of royal issue that needed to be addressed without wait, and hadn't thought much of it. But now, it had passed half an hour and still, there was no sign of the Prince. 

Also the people who were standing or sitting near the high arched windows had seen the younger Marsh brother stealing a horse from a dealer and rushing off as though a madman was chasing him. 

It was all most confusing.

"Where is Marnus?" Steve whined impatiently. 

"Patience," chastisted Ricky. Steve had been asking the same question for a quarter of an hour now. 

"Maybe there's paperwork to be addressed," suggested Tim, but didn't appear too convinced of his own theory; saying it just to lighten the tension. "As Justin wasn't there, he was the next authority to go to. "

"I don't think that is the case," disagreed Pat, looking extremely anxious. "Everyone either saw or heard Mitch hurtling off on that horse. That level of urgency wouldn't have been required for something as mundane as an agreement or treatise. It seemed as if he was in quite a hurry." 

"That is true," Mitchell appeared concerned. "I'm pretty sure Mitch was probably going to fetch somebody, mostly Justin." 

Before Steve could put in his opinion, the floor of the ballroom gave a huge rumble. 

The assembled nobles shrieked in surprise and fear, clutching at each other. 

Tim nervously grabbed Mitchell's arm. 

"What's happening now?" Steve murmured nervously, pulling on Ricky's sleeve. 

"No idea," Ricky muttered back. 

"Excellent," the mayor groused. "Of all days, today is the one I choose not to carry a sword with me. Just excellent." 

Nobody replied. 

The ground was rumbling much louder now. 

A rose-patterned tile loosened with a cracking noise and jumped towards the ceiling as the iron tip of what was most definitely a crown emerged from the hole created. 

More tiles shot upwards as more tips followed. 

Every person present was beginning to run towards the doors. 

Gradually, the heavy, iron, jewel encrusted crown was accompanied by the basilisk silver eyes of its owner. 

Everyone knew those eyes. They had all seen or heard of them in stories, fables, or lessons spent in lazy afternoons. 

It was Duke Donovan. 

Complete pandemonium reigned as the realisation dawned upon everyone.

Donovan chuckled sadistically as he clapped his hands together. An entire army of skeletal soldiers jumped to life, and tendrils of shadow knitted themselves into a pack of slavering hounds. 

The skeletons let loose an unearthly shriek and fell upon the paralysed assembly. 

"Run!" commanded Ricky, immediately taking charge of the circumstances. 

Nobody disobeyed and dashed towards the ornate doors, nearly trampling each other in haste. The skeletons and dogs mindlessly flew after the escapees; dogs snapping and biting at their ankles, skeletons beheading and slashing for fun. 

Ricky, Steve, Tim, Pat and Mitchell were suddenly joined by Justin, Marnus and the Marsh family. 

"What the hell?" Steve demanded as soon as Marnus appeared. 

"No time darling," Marnus refused breathlessly. 

"Donovan wants Justin and Marnus," Shaun said, taking a deep breath to compose himself. 

"We have to get you out of here." 

"We need weapons," Tim insisted at once. "We can't do much without them." 

"He's right," acknowledged Marnus. "Justin, Steve, Ricky, Tim and Mitchell, you follow me to the armoury." 

The two royals dodged through skeletons and dogs alike as they hurtled off. 

There was a scrapping noise to their left and the group of them turned to see the door behind an intricate tapestry of a hunter chasing a deer open with a horrid grinding noise. For a moment, nothing could be seen inside the dark passage before a hand slowly emerged into the light. The hand was practically skeletal, with lumps of rotting flesh hanging from it. The whole arm emerged, with a few dirty rags hanging from it, before the whole body could be seen. A terrifying, rotting face glared at them with red eyes glimmering in malicious intent, broken teeth bared, and its bony fingers outstretched towards them.

"Shit!" cursed Steve, ducking as the zombie lunged for him, before impaling it with a discarded sword on the floor. 

"Excellent!" complimented Marnus as he dashed up three flights of staircases, and tried to push the door to the armoury open. 

It didn't even budge.

"You have to pull it, idiot!" Justin screeched as he kicked a skeleton in the head, simultaneously thrusting his dagger backwards, with a crunch of bones into a skeleton's chest. 

"Oh," Marnus acknowledged, and pulled open the door. 

He fell inside, and began throwing weapons haphazardly down the bannisters. 

"Careful, careful!" shrieked Justin in a manner of scolding, as a slim, white knife missed him by centimetres. "Look where you are throwing!" 

"I'm fleeing for my life here!" Marnus howled, still throwing down weapons. 

Steve caught a longsword, plus three other ones and strapped them to his belt. The daggers and knives he hid up his sleeve; and slung the bow over his shoulder, along with the quiver. 

All of them tumbled onto the streets of Blacktower minutes later

It was in complete disarray. Rubble lay scattered across the pavement and stalls of fruits and silks were overturned. 

"So where do we--" 

Whatever Ricky was going to say next was interrupted by the sound of a large detonation from somewhere on the other side of the village. The six friends all stopped in their tracks and looked around nervously.

"What was that?" Tim asked, hand on his sword in apprehension.

"I don't know, but it was bloody loud," Steve replied.

"It must have… wait! Look over there," Mitchell exclaimed, pointing ahead of them.

They all looked in the direction he indicated and saw a spiral of thick, black smoke lifting lazily into the air. A moment later, the screams began.

"What the hell?" Justin gasped and the distant shouts of terror began to reach their ears.

They were just about to start moving in the direction the noise was coming from, when they saw a small, rotund woman come running down the street like the hounds of hell were on her heels. She barely slowed as she past them.

"Donovan's soldiers!" she cried. "Run for your lives!"

"Swords out," Marnus instructed firmly as the lady vanished from sight. He felt a strange sense of pride in the fact that his friends didn't hesitate in the slightest.

"What's the plan?" Steve demanded in a determined voice.

"We work in our usual pairs: You and me, Tim and Mitchell and Justin and Ricky, but we keep each other in sight at all times, okay?" Marnus informed them. "We'll skirt around the back of the Cotton Emporium, and hopefully we can catch them by surprise. Make sure you stay in cover as much as possible, and be careful!"

"Right, I've got the point," Mitchell announced, and took off at a quick jog. The others swiftly followed.

They padded down a small passageway that was next to the Emporium, and paused while Mitchell cautiously opened the gate at the end of the passage. Signalling it was all clear, they quickly headed into the tidy little garden at the back of the establishment.

The terrain was instantly recognisable, and they all moved without hesitation. One by one, they vaulted the fence that separated the garden from its neighbours, always heading towards the sound of the conflict. The screams that filled the air were chilling, blood-curdling, and everyone fretted at the time it was taking to get into the action.

Despite this, they moved at a sensible pace, being careful to watch the surrounding windows for any sign of adversaries. They had nearly made it to the back of the house that faced a pub when unexpectedly a tall skeletal figure stepped out from the back door of the property.

Marnus barely had time to aim his sword before the skeleton crumpled into a heap, having been hit by knives from Mitchell, Tim, Justin and Ricky. All had been cast silently, and with pin-point accuracy. 

"Tie him up" Justin commanded his friends, who instantly complied with his orders.

"Come on, it sounds like a massacre is going on out there," Steve insisted, galvanising them into movement.

They decided to head into the house from which the skeleton had just appeared from, moving stealthily with their weapons at the ready. A muffled scream from upstairs alerted them to the fact they weren't alone. Mitchell signalled the rest of the group that he would investigate, and Tim joined him as they carefully headed up the stairs. The rest of them covered the other entry points into the house, their ears straining to hear any activity from upstairs.

After an agonisingly long period, they heard a heavy thump coming from above, and a moment later they heard Tim calling 'clear!' letting them know they were alright. 

A few moments later, Mitchell hurried back down the stairs with Tim on his heels. He had a strange expression on his face, like he wanted to scream and cry simultaneously.

"There was a pair of soldiers up there, raping a woman," he spat, visibly trembling with anger. "We did what we could, but we were too late to help her. She was barely able to talk, she was so badly injured. She kept repeating about how she couldn't get away. That poor, poor woman!"

"Standard tactic," Ricky noted grimly. "Right, it sounds like most of the fighting is going on in the main street. We'll head out of here and turn left, but remember to move from cover to cover. I expect this is where things will get interesting."

"Just let me at the bastards," Tim growled in a furious voice. Steve hated to think what his friend had witnessed upstairs.

"Okay, just keep your heads," Marnus cautioned reluctantly, headed to the front door and opening it a crack. Seeing no sign of anybody, he edged out, before signalling his friends to follow. As soon as they were all outside, they began to head down the street towards the main part of the village. They'd nearly reached the junction when a brace of bright green bolts of light shot past them at a right angle.

"They must be by the Sheep farms," Steve declared, eyes wide but the grip on his sword hadn't wavered even a bit.

The main street looked like a battle ground. Nearly all the shops and houses had broken windows and doors, while some were on fire. Several unidentified bodies lay in the street. Justin and Marnus remembered; this was a standard tactic of Donovan's followers: eliminate anyone who would be likely to fight back.

Steve's blood ran cold as he noticed a group of five skeletons gathered around a man who was lying on the ground. 

Steve was just about to move, when Marnus grabbed his arms and dragged him back into cover as he darted behind a wall.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Steve shrieked irately. 

Marnus' face was lined with woe as he dragged Steve out of the city gates two paces behind the wall they were hiding.

"I'm sorry Steve," he answered. "But our primary focus is getting out in one piece. Sometimes, you have to accept that we cannot save someone." 

Steve didn't reply, sporting an expression of appalled resignation, fortunately seeing the logic of the Prince's words. 

They ran silently for a long time, until the shouts of terrified villagers grew fainter and fainter. 

Justin didn't deem it wise enough to stop until he'd led them well off the road and into the muddy, insect infested woods on the sides. 

The trees were twisted, the air was muggy and the ground beneath their feet was soggy and damp. 

It wasn't a comfortable terrain, but as Justin and Marnus insisted, it would certainly make for a good cover. 

Even if Donovan sent his soldiers after them, they wouldn't be able to find them easily. 

They set up camp under a tree with a spreading canopy; a place where the ground was considerably less wet. 

"So what do we do now?" Ricky questioned, creasing an eyebrow at the King.

Marnus suddenly burst out. "It was all my fault!" His face was awash with hatred and guilt. 

Steve immediately wrapped his arms around him, shouting down his boyfriend. 

"It wasn't," he soothed. "It was the year of the Black Moon, it was going to happen someday or the other. It was inevitable. The wards were weakening." 

"Exactly." Justin put in. "And if what Mitch told me was true, the possession could have happened to anyone. How were you to know that someone would concoct such a plan? Don't blame yourself and think about how you can help." 

Marnus nodded wetly. "You're right."

"Is there a way to defeat Donovan?" asked Mitchell, appearing scared.

Justin sighed. "There is. When Donovan threw down the King of the Golden Stag and declared himself king, the fallen lord cursed him. He said that only a descendant of his would be able to kill Donovan, and with his sword only. The sword of the Golden Stag was cut into five pieces by Donovan, fearing his own fate. They were lost ages ago though." 

Ricky groaned. "Well atleast, we know there's a way. That's a sight better than being helpless, isn't it?" he encouraged. 

Marnus looked troubled. "Even if we do find the sword, we have no idea if the line of the Golden Stag still exists. And even if it does, where are we going to find the heir?" he pointed out the glaring flaws in the plan. 

"No it won't be an issue," answered Justin and everyone looked intrigued. "No one knows the real name of the King of the Golden Stag, but his surname is engraved on his sword. So once we get the sword, we'll be able to find out the heir." 

"Sounds like a plan," agreed Ricky, voice steely. 

The spirit of war had been kindled. 

***

Joe and Jos hurtled into the dining room, away from the main scene of battle, shutting the door behind them. 

"Good, you're here." Kevin snapped grumpily. "What took you so long?" 

Joe fired up immediately. "In case you haven't noticed, we have a dark lord problem on our hands." 

Before Kevin could reply, the high arched window burst open, making him twirl around and bury a dagger into the wall right in between the two figures who had jumped inside. 

"Oi, it's us you oaf, it's Ali and Johnno!" Ali squawked. 

Kevin heaved a sigh of relief and started venting his spleen on the tall men.

"Can't you enter through the door like normal people?" he snarled snarkily. 

Neither Johnno or Ali deigned that slight with a response. 

Johnno bustled to the centre of the room, where Pat and the Marsh family were already gathered, along with a reluctant Kevin. 

"What's the status?" asked Shaun immediately. 

"Not good," informed Ali darkly. "Donovan is winning easily. He's going to declare himself king. I foresee we'll have to bend the knee and work from the shadows." 

Johnno smirked rougishly at them. "Well, you're so glad I am with you then." 

"Braggart," Joe and Kevin muttered together. 

Johnno barked out a laugh. "Forgot you don't know. Let me explain it to you." 

Everyone except Shaun and Mitch, who already knew, listened intently. 

"I'm not really a jeweller," Johnno revealed, to several raised eyebrows and shocked gasps. He smirked at the reactions he had caused. "The jeweller is more of my cover. In reality I'm the Espionage Master of Blacktower. I have accomplices, acquaintances and agents throughout Blacktower. So I think you can see why I am the best person to orchestrate a rebellion." 

Nobody could argue with that. 

"So what do we do?" Jos asked immediately. "You can carry on with the jeweller ruse, but we need something else." 

"I've figured it out," Johnno answered. "Shaun and Mitch, as the House Ascendant will have to pledge their loyalty to Donovan. There's no other choice. You'll have to establish yourself in Donovan's eyes by handing your armies over to him, and bending the knee. Donovan won't refuse a ready supply of soldiers, because right now, his main objective is to gather followers. The influence of House Marsh will work for that, but he's not stupid enough to not be wary of your allegiance, so there's a good chance that he'll won't let you in on the military plans." 

Mitch and Shaun nodded, pale. 

"But I have a solution for that too," answered Johnno. "The chief of the army is loyal to Justin, and Pat here will take the guise of a soldier. Even if Donovan changes the chiefs, as I suspect he will, he won't be able to change soldiers. And even if he changes chiefs, the current chief will have to report plans to the soldiers if they want the mission to get accomplished. Pat can relay these plans to us." 

"How?" Pat challenged. 

"Patience, I'm explaining," Johnno replied with a smile. "Now Joe here, will take the name of Joey Cook, Ali's son. He'll work at the marketplace, in the Cotton Emporium. Pat can easily relay information to him, because nobody finds it suspicious if someone is simply conversing with the shopkeeper." 

"That might work, dad," Joe agreed cheekily and Ali rolled his eyes. 

"Jos will be working as a teacher in the Blacktower Academy. You will single out the sons and daughters of the nobles in Donovan's inner circle and go to their houses for espionage under the pretext of extra lessons." 

"Understood," Jos nodded tightly. 

"You, Kevin, are a healer. That means you know how to cure. But to cure, you must also know how to wound. While Pat can sneak us weapons, you have to sneak the indirect methods of murder to us. Poisons, potions, powders and pills; you know what's deadly and what to use in which situation. You'll have to carry them to Jos, Shaun, and Mitch, because they'll be the ones with the most access to the royal classes." 

"How am I supposed to do that?" Kevin asked carefully. 

Johnno grimaced, knowing the quick tempered man wouldn't like the solution. "You'll have to work as a maid at both the households." 

Jos actually cackled. 

"Watch it," threatened Kevin. "I'm working as your maid. I can easily slip you poisons." 

"Enough!" called Johnno, sensing the argument could reach bigger heights. "I'm still not finished with you Kevin. By the night you have to work as a dancer in the sleaziest tavern in town- The Frolicking Fairies. The Fairies are their best dancers and you'll be their main ballerina. It's the rowdiest establishment, so you'll be surprised at the amount of information people will give after a good dance show and a few drinks." 

Kevin grit his teeth, gulped and nodded, while the others shook in silent laughter. 

"I'm warning you though," Johnno's voice became hard. "It's quite possible there's a mole amongst us. It's easy to sneak in a spy under the pretext of the Courting Season. I should have seen it earlier, but what's done is done. Not one word of this should be spoken outside this room." 

The others nodded frankly.

The spirit of rebellion had been kindled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed lovelies! 😀😀

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Tell me how it was :)


End file.
